The Lady in my life
by troublemakergirlSly
Summary: Dramione. Hermione y Draco tratan de entenderse. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? Nadie lo sabe, ni ellos. Y es por esa razón que harán lo que esté a su alcance por estar juntos. HP&PP/GW&BZ/TN&LL/RW&CC/NL
1. Chapter 1 Convivencia

**"I have nothing if I don't have you"**

Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares fueron creados por la reina J.K. Rowling , yo sólo lo adapté en un pequeño fragmento, es una desvariación mía todo lo que escribo. Espero les guste.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus maxima*

* * *

Las vacaciones parecían ir de maravilla. Nunca me había divertido como hasta ahora, y todo gracias a mis amigos. Sí, el trío de oro… como nos dicen todos en Hogwarts. El tiempo vuela, de eso estoy más que conciente. Nunca imaginé que las vacaciones fueran a pasar tan rapído, y menos con la mejor compañía que yo podía tener.

- Hermi, hay que entrar a la madriguera. Está anocheciendo y debemos preparar nuestros baules para mañana… finalmente regresamos a Hogwarts –dijo Harry algo entusiasmado.

- Harry tiene razón Herms. Entremos –le siguió Ron, el cual pasó por mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

Esta bien, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre me había gustado Ronald, pero desde 4° grado no lo veo más que como un hermano. Somos muy parecidos y chocamos fácilmente, eso sin contar que nunca me ha tomado en cuenta como una mujer… siempre me ha visto como si yo fuera Harry. Harry por otro lado, es como si fuera mi hermano biológico, de sangre. Con él no tendría problemas de compartir una paleta o hasta un chicle… pero en fin, ese no es el tema que quiero contar. Lo que quiero plantear es que he vivido estos últimos 8 meses pensando desesperadamente en una persona a la cual odio con todo ser, y no puedo creer que hasta sueñe con él. Sí, es Draco Lucius Malfoy, mi peor pesadilla; y a la vez mi príncipe de las serpientes.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos dentro de la madriguera, hasta que visualicé una larga cabellera pelirroja; Ginny.

- Herms, debemos platicar ahora. En mi habitación –no me agradó nada la manera en que lo dijo, puesto que se veía muy macabra y seria a la vez.

- E-Esta b-bien –me limité a tartamudear, puesto que con ella nunca podría ganar una sola pelea o discusión. Era Ginevra Weasley.

Subimos las viejas pero limpias escaleras, hasta llegar al fondo, donde se encontraba su habitación. Entré y de lo último que fui capaz de ver, fue a Ginny azotar la puerta y llorar a mar de lágrimas, se veía bastante mal. Me limité a acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Después de un rato, cuando se le bajó un poco el sentimiento, se acercó un poco más a mí.

- No se lo digas a Harry, pero esque creo que… estoy… embarazada –dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero… por qué no quieres que le diga nada? ¿Acaso…? –fui callada por un almohadazo de su parte.

- Sabes perfectamente de quién creo que es mi bebé. Te lo dije –susurró.

Intenté hacer memoria, la verdad es que últimamente tenía muchos secretos por guardar… hasta que, la imagen de un alumno de Hogwarts y Ginny vino a mi mente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía tener un hijo con una persona como él. Eso no podía ser posible, era antinatural.

- Vamos Herms, te lo dije. Blaise Zabbini.

Y esas palabras bastaron para hacer miserable mi día, no le podía decir nada a Harry.

* * *

Hoy es un día hermoso, es de esos días nublados con lluvia; de esos que te hacen tiritar de frío, sin embargo a mi me encantan estos días. Todo es de color de rosa, gracias a Merlín, debido a que ha sido una semana bastante pesada. Hoy es sábado, así que no tendré que molestarme en hacer mis deberes. Me podré relajar y consentir al menos un día.

Se escucha una lechuza en la ventana y corro a ver qué es lo que trae en la pata.

_Señorita Granger;_

_Es de suma importancia que el dia de hoy se presente en mi oficina, necesito comunicarle algo referente al premio anual de este año. Espero no importunar en sus planes para hoy._

Genial. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Premio anual? Esto es increíble, solo falta que no me vayan a tomar en cuenta debido a que he sido premio anual todos los años en mi estancia en Hogwarts. "Piensa positivo" me regañé. Tomé mi libro favorito "Historia de la magia" y salí al lago negro.

El tiempo parecía estar a mi favor, puesto que la tarde la pasé leyendo sin interrupciones. "Justo lo que necesitaba" me repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo mi calma se vio frustrada, debido a que una ventizca de aire llegó de la nada e hizo que perdiera la página que me encontraba leyendo. Decepcionada, entré al castillo con dirección al gran comedor. Si quería llegar a tiempo con Dumbledore debía cenar antes de presentarme en su oficina.

Entrando al gran comedor, tome asiento a un lado de Harry, el cual se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones.

- Hermi, ¿dónde has estado? Ginny te ha estado buscando como desesperada. Dijo que debe hablar contigo de algo urgente, no me quizo decir de qué... me imagino que son cosas de chicas, ¿no es así? -dijo Harry con un aire feliz en el comentario.

- Oh. Lo siento, estaba en el lago leyendo "Historia de la magia". Intuyes bien, es algo de chicas -me apresuré a decir, al tiempo que le guiñé un ojo.

- Esta bien, entonces voy a avisarle que estás aquí. Para que platiquen a gusto -Harry me dió un beso en la mejilla y salió del gran comdor como si fuese una snitch, por lo veloz.

Me quedé esperando a Ginny, sin embargo no llegó. Decidí ir a la oficina del director, en el camino me di cuenta de que estaba un poco oscuro debido a que las velas se apagaban debido a las ráfagas de viento que se colaban por las ranuras de las puertas.

- Pase señorita Granger. La estabamos esperando -fué cuando me di cuenta de un par de ojos grises cual hielo que estaban fijos en mi- Lo que le quería comentar a usted y al señor presente es que debido al progreso que ha mostrado tener el señor Malfoy, he decidido que habrá dos premios anuales. Por lo tanto deberán compartir la torre. Eso es todo lo que les quería informar, ah, por cierto... deberán mudarse hoy mismo. Deberán tener una buena convivencia y más que nada deberán mostrar que pueden tener una buena conducta; siendo ustedes el ejemplo de los demás estudiantes. Eso es todo, que pasen buena noche.

Al salir aún no lo podía creer. Él quiere que Malfoy y yo... vivamos... ¿juntos?.

* * *

Esto debe ser una broma pesada, nadie en mundo mágico sería capaz de ponernos a Malfoy y a mi a vivir juntos sabiendo que nos podríamos matar de un momento a otro. Sigo pensando en la idea de decirle a Ginny que me enseñe a hacer el mocomurcielago; el cual es su especialidad.

En la sala común parecía haber un funeral, nadie decía nada. Sólo observaban cómo Harry me ayudaba a bajar mi baúl. Le abrieron el paso y Ginny salió corriendo en mi dirección, para darme un abrazo un tanto maternal.

- Ginn, estaré bien. No me pasará nada, creo poder con lo que estoy apunto de vivir -dije dije apresuradamente. La verdad ni yo creía aguantar el resto de mi estancia en Hogwarts con ese engreído y arrogante malcriado.

¿A quien engañaba? No iba a aguantar ni una noche. Salí caminando lentamente, puesto que iba a mi condena. Algo realmente malo debí haber hecho en otra vida para merecer esto. Algo de lo que creo me arrepentiré eternamente.

Llegué a la torre, me detuve y le di las gracias a Harry por traer mi baúl.

- Nos veremos mañana, trata de sobrevivir -dijo Harry con un atisbo de singular gracia en su comentario.

- De acuerdo, me extrañan mucho y... Harry, creo que deberías hablar con Ginny, ella de seguro tiene algo que decirte pero no sabe cómo hacerlo -susurré en manera de secreto, puesto que los cuadros escuchaban y no era algo de lo que quisiera que se hablara mañana durante el desayuno. Harry simplemente asintió y se dió la vuelta. Susurré la palabra clave, tomé una bocanada de aire e hice levitar mi baúl hacia la salita común.

- Bueno, al menos estoy sola -murmuré. Podría dudar un paseo por la torre para ver un poco nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Por qué demonios dije "nuestro? _Hermione, debes dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que suena el vivir con él, en la misma torre. Él nunca querrá estar con una sangre sucia como tú. Para él sólo interesa el estatus de sangre y el dinero. Es un engreído, egoísta y egocéntrico... Sin embargo, también es guapísimo y a la vez atrae con ese enorme ego que tiene._

_*Narrador  
_Sin embargo, Hermione no se percató que alguien llegaba susurrando maldiciones y sacando chispas de rabia.

- Granger... Como siempre estorbando -maldijo el hurón insufrible.

- Tranquilo hurón albino. Aún no acomodo nada, ¿quieres escoger habitacion? -para la sorpresa de ambos, yo respondí muy amablemente.

- De acuerdo, muévete. Necesito pasar -demandó. Por instinto me moví de lugar y le permití pasar. Cuando hubo pasado, subió unas escaleras que según mi intuición daban lugar a las habitaciones de cada uno. Después de unos segundos después, se escuchó un golpe sonoro en una pared.

- ¡Granger! ¡sube, maldita sea! -gritó Malfoy con un tono de voz verdaderamente molesto y disgustado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté al llegar a la habitación que suponía sería la de Malfoy.

- Sólo hay una habitación...

* * *

Hola, soy nueva en esto. Espero sea de su agrado(: dejen reviews, contestaré todos o al menos eso trataré.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	2. Chapter 2 Como hurones y ratones

Capítulo 2. Como hurones y ratones.

Hola, ¿les ha gustado? (: espero sus reviews. Y empecemos.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté al llegar a la habitación que suponía sería la de Malfoy._

_- Sólo hay una habitación..._

¿Ahora qué demonios harían para perder dormir o bañarse... o cambiarse. Estaban seguros de no querer compartir nada con el otro. Era un sentimiento mutuo.

- Diantres -fue la única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca. No pensaba en nada claro. Tendrían que compartir una maldita habitación, y ella que no quería enamorarse de él. Cualquier otra chica del castillo moriría por estar en su lugar, sin embargo había algo que ella conocía bastante bien, y era el pudor. Le daba pena el hecho de acostarse y dormir con una persona, aunque no tuvieran un contacto físico.

- Ese maldito viejo nos ha tendido una trampa, esto es injusto. Yo no tendría que convivir con una hija de muggles asquerosos, esto es indignante. ¡Por Salazar! -Malfoy irradiaba rabia. Y yo mejor que nadie lo pude ver, lo peor es que yo estaba ahí, presente. Si Malfoy se salía de sus casillas sería mi fin.

- Podemos arreglarlo. Vamos con el director, estoy segura de que él sabrá qué hacer. No creo que él lo haya hecho a propósito -dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor y más tranquilo, puesto que no quería salir afectada.

Pasaron los minutos y él se paró en seco y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias en el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

- Bien, este será mi lado de la habitación. Encárgate de tu parte y yo de la mía, no te causaré problemas si no me los causas a mi -dijo seriamente y con los ojos fríos como el hielo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Irás a cenar? -pregunté tratando de pasarla mejor con él, para que la convivencia no fuera tan pesada.

- Granger, nada de esto cambia que ahora seamos amigos, así que limítate a hacer lo que sueles hacer y fin de la historia -dicho esto, dió media vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

La cena pasó sin ser de algo relevante. Sólo que Luna no se encontraba en su mesa, y eso fue algo raro. Pero después le preguntaría el por qué de su ausencia.

- Hermi es horrible no tenerte en la torre de Gryffindor. Todos te extrañamos, hasta Neville. ¿Cómo te fue con el hurón? -dijo Ginny seriamente.

- Bien, yo también los extrañé. Lo más raro es que en la torre de premios sólo hay una habitación, así que debemos compartirla -dije serenamente, calculando la situación.

- ¿QUÉ?¡DONDE SE LE OCURRA TOCARTE A ESE MISERABLE, LE PATEARE HASTA HACERLO SANGRAR Y A PARTE LE HARÉ LA VIDA MISERABLE! -dicho por Harry y Ron al unísono. Ginny sólo frunció el ceño.

- Tranquilos, no pasará nada. De eso me encargaré yo. No se preocupen, todo está bien, no me ha hecho nada -dije.

- Promete que si te hace algo nos dirás -dijo Harry con cara de hermano sobre protector. Debía admitirlo, Harry intimidaba con esa mirada fría y seca en su rostro.

- Lo prometo, ahora debo irme. No he acomodado nada, y ahora debo tener más orden en la habitación. Los veo mañana -acto seguido salí como alma que lleva al diablo.

Al llegar a la torre, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Suponía que Draco estaba aún en el gran comedor, sin embargo al entrar lo primero que vi fue la cama con cosas extendidas sobre ella. Entré y visualicé la puerta del baño entre abierta, tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Hasta que...

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas ratón de biblioteca? -preguntó con una ceja levantada. Iba sólo con una toalla en la cintura, y otra que cubría su espalda y parte del pecho.

- Pues... Iba a salir para que te vistieras aquí, no quería molestarte con mi presencia. Así que... Me voy a bajar -dije determinada.

- No. Quédate, también es tu cuarto. Entraré al baño a cambiarme -murmuró en tono audible con voz de mero cansancio.

Hm. Creo que voy progresando, al menos ya no me trata como animal. Todo parece mejorar, poco a poco. Espero poder llegar a establecer una amistad con él... _¿Qué demonios piensas? Estás jugando con fuego, y te debería importar saber si vas a quemarte o no. No te fíes. Es un Malfoy, finalmente. N_o comprendo el por qué, pero esa voz en mi interior me decía algo muy cierto, algo que ya había pasado. Con lo cual sufrí mucho y hasta la fecha sigo sufriendo.

Al terminar de cambiarme, toqué la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

- Listo Draco, puedes salir -dije. Él salió instantáneamente con un pijama de color negro satén, el cual le quedaba perfectamente bien "de diseñador" diría yo. Me miró con una expresión seria y de asco y siguió andando hasta su parte de la cama, estando ahí; se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Me acomodé web mi lado, y comencé a acompasar mi respiración. El sueño poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a pesarme.

- Buenas noches Malfoy -susurré con voz cansada. Y no esperé respuesta, finalmente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Pov. Draco.**

Aún no comprendía muchas cosas. Todo era confuso realmente, si alguien me hubiera dicho que este año compartiría cuarto con Granger... le hubiera partido la cara por decir semejantes barbaridades, sin embargo aquí estoy. A un lado de Granger en una cama enorme (gracias a Merlín). Lo que aún era más confuso era que ella estaba siendo en cierta manera amable conmigo, lo cual no merezco para nada. Para acabar mi maldito día, ella me dijo _buenas noches._

- Maldita sea -susurré e intenté caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La mañana es un asco, y más si el sol se filtra por las ventanas. Traté de dormir un poco más, pero al momento de darme la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama choqué con algo, o alguien. Y en ese instante recordé mi mala y maldita suerte, puesto que Granger se encontraba a un lado mío, con sus largos y castaños cabellos tapándole la cara. Ella seguía dormida, y se veía en cierta manera vulnerable... sus ojos no tenían rasgos de molestia o enfado, estaban tan serenos y llenos de paz que le envidié por su manera de conciliar el sueño tan profundamente. Me giré al otro lado, para tomar de la mesita de noche un reloj. 8.00 am. "_esta mala suerte no está bien"_ pensé. Me paré lo más sigiloso que pude y me dirigí al baño, para tomar una rápida ducha, debido a que se me había hecho tarde. Tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch para ganar el próximo partido, el cual sería contra Hufflepuff.

Tardé 10 minutos en arreglarme, como siempre. Al salir de la habitación no pude evitar voltear a ver a Granger, la cual estaba plácidamente dormida todavía. Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino. Debía ir a entrenar o Nott y Zabinni me lanzarían una imperdonable.

**Pov. Hermione.**

_Yo estaba tomando la mano de alguien. Era una mano delicada, blanca y fría como el hielo. A parte de tomarle la mano, estaba recostada en su pecho. Era una escena romántica, pero a la vez tierna y dulce. Al momento de girar mi cabeza me topé con esos ojos grises sin expresión alguna, sin embargo esta vez no me dió miedo._

_- Draco... -fué lo único que pude pronunciar. Y con esto tuve para despertarme sobresaltada._

Miré a mi alrededor, buscándolo. Sin embargo no estaba en la habitación. Me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha. Tenía que calmarme y más que nada, debía dejar de soñar con él. Esto no está bien.

Al salir de bañarme me fuí al gran comedor, ya que era sábado y hoy no tenía pendientes por hacer. En el camino me encontré con Parkinson.

- Granger, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo te fué con Malfoy anoche? -saludó Parkinson.

- Parkinson enserio. No quiero hablar sobre nada que tenga que ver con él -dije determinada. Hace un año Pansy me dejó de molestar, y ahora hasta se podía decir que somos conocidas. Ella sabe que en cierta manera me gusta Malfoy, y ella quiere que Malfoy asiente cabeza conmigo.

- Vamos Hermione, no pensarás que me lo voy a tragar, él te gusta. Cuéntame qué pasó -sentenció.

- Esta bien, llegamos y acomodamos nuestras cosas. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Sólo había una habitación en la torre y tuvimos que compartir la cama. Su lado de la habitación es el izquierdo y el mío es el derecho. Soñé con él y en la mañana no le vi -dije apresuradamente, y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Pansy se acercó, quedando a mi lado... y acto seguido me abrazó.

- Hermione, no tenía idea de que lo quisieras tanto. Hablaré con él para persuadirlo a ser más sensible, no me gusta verte sufrir por él.

- No es necesario... Trato de entenderlo, él ha sido así siempre y no es fácil que ahora tenga que vivir conmigo... Con una sangre sucia como yo -susurré tristemente.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú vales más que cualquier Slytherin y si él no lo quiere ver, me las ingeniaré para que lo vea en ti -afirmó.

- Eso suena a que... -pero cortó mi frase.

- Vamos de compras a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hola, les dejo otro capítulo (:

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	3. Chapter 3 You're not alone

**"No estás solo"**

Hola, espero les esté gustando. Me está entreteniendo mucho esto, gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen sentir feliz y completa.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú vales más que cualquier Slytherin y si él no lo quiere ver, me las ingeniaré para que lo vea en ti -afirmó._

_- Eso suena a que... -pero cortó mi frase._

_- Vamos de compras a Hogsmeade._

_- _Pansy, enserio no creo que esto sea lo que necesito -dije. Sin embargo Pansy comenzó a hacer un puchero que aunque me molestara, me hacía decirle que estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

- Por favor Hermione, necesitas esto. Y yo quiero ser la culpable de tu repentino cambio de look. Así que mueves tu lindo cabús y caminas conmigo hacia Hogsmeade -centenció con cara de pocos amigos. Asentí ante semejante advertencia- te veo en una hora en las carretas, donde no llegues iré por tí y te lanzaré un mocomurcielago.

- De acuerdo, te veo en una hora. Ahora debo irme, estoy hambrienta y debo ver a Ginny... -dije.

- De acuerdo, saludas a Weasley de mi parte y también a Luna -susurró y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se perdió en el largo pasillo.

Durante el camino hacia el gran comedor me perctodo de que casi todos llevaban colores de la casa a la que pertenecían, fue raro. Me seguí de largo y visualicé a Ginny en la entrada del gran comedor.

- Ginn, necesitamos hablar -dije en cuanto llegué junto a ella.

- Esta bien Herms, dime -soltó pacíficamente.

- Dime qué pasó con el asunto de Zabinni... -no quería mencionar la palabra "embarazo", sino todo Hogwarts se enteraría en un dos por tres.

- Oh, es de eso. Bueno pues... fué durante las vacaciones. Estuve en la madriguera, pero un día acompañé a papá al ministerio de magia, estaba aburrida en la casa y pensé que no estaría mal un poco de aire fresco. Llegando me topé con Blaize y él comenzó a insultarme, sabes cómo me pongo cuando eso pasa, le comencé a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Después de un rato de estar combatiendo en duelo, me dijo que era una chica brillante... y digamos que después de eso fuimos a comer juntos y pues después pasó lo que debía de pasar. Llegando a la madriguera me di cuenta de que no habíamos usado protección, le mandé una lechuza y al poco tiempo contestó y me dijo que esa era una noticia genial..pero la verdad yo no sé qué pensar, puesto que traicioné a Harry. No me lo perdonará nunca -dijo cabizbaja.

- Ginn, sabes que te quiero. Pero Harry es como un hermano para mi, por lo tanto me afecta en mucho el saber que tú le traicionas con Blaise. Ginny, no puedo seguir guardando tu secreto. Tú eliges: le dices a Harry o pierdes mi amistad -fui clara, concisa y precisa. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a darse la vuelta.

**Pov. Draco.**

Estaba en la sala común de Slytherin,estaba esperando a que Nott saliera de la habitación para irnos a Hogsmeade. Cuando...

- Draco, tenemos que hablar -dijo Pansy visiblemente molesta.

- Dime de qué quieres hablar -contesté con cierto fastidio en la voz.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado. Donde me entere que le haces la vida imposible a Hermione Granger te mato. ¿Te ha quedado claro? -sentenció.

- Pansy, me sorprendes. Ya es tu mejor amiga la leona rata de biblioteca ¿no es cierto? -solté mi veneno de serpiente.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe para nada, sólo limitate a ser amable con ella -acto seguido siguió su camino dándose la vuelta a la salida de la sala común.

"Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?" pensé.

**Pov. Hermione.**

Llegué puntualmente al lugar acordado con Pansy, pero alela aún no llegaba, así que me quedé mirando las carretas que eran jaladas por Thestrals según mi amiga soñadora Luna. Eran fantásticas las carretas, era genial verlas moverse sin nada que las jalara, ya que los Thesdrals son invisibles y sólo les pueden ver aquellos que han visto la muerte. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que Ginny venía en mi dirección junto con Luna.

- Herms, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Luna. Sin embargo me acerqué a mi amiga pelirroja y la abracé.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? -pregunté.

- Le he dicho todo a Harry... Él... En cuanto lo supo, no me dijo nada, sólo salió en dirección al lago negro. Yo... Yo entendería si él ya no me quiere volver a hablar en toda su vida -susurró sin aliento, con mucha tristeza, ya que Harry también era su amigo a parte de ser su novio.

- No pienses en eso, es más. Vamos a Hogsmeade, Pansy me invitó a ir, y a ella estoy segura de que le agradará si se unen a nosotras. Hay que quitar las caras largas, vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla y... por Merlín, creí que jamás diría esto... vamos de compras -afirmé ante la sorpresa de Ginny y Luna, ya que a mi no me agradaba nada salir a comprar cosas, mucho menos ropa.

- ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Hermione Jean Granger? -dijeron al unísono, apuntándome acusatoria mente con su dedo índice.

- Soy yo chicas, sólo que siento que en verdad me hace falta un cambio de imagen... ¿Ustedes qué opinan? -dije quitada de la pena.

- Estamos totalmente de acuerdo, ¿cierto Luna? -dijo Ginny y acto seguido Luna asintió mostrando una cálida y soñadora sonrisa. Estábamos riendo, cuando de pronto vimos a Pansy, la cual venía corriendo.

- Que bueno que están aquí Weasley y Lovegood, porque nos vamos a transformar a Hermione Jean Granger -sonrió.

- Parkinson, comienzas a ser de mi total agrado -dijo Luna.

- Gracias, pero vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Despues de haber caminado horas y horas, finalmente Pansy se decidió a entrar en un pequeño local a un lado de Olivanders. El local parecía nuevo, todo estaba realmente reluciente. Estuvimos paseando por los pequeños pasillos en los cuales estaban los estantes de ropa. Pansy iba viendo todo, cuando veía algo que valía la pena lo tomaba y hacia una mueca con la boca, dependiendo si le gustaba o no lo que había. Ginny iba en un pasillo del lado izquierdo y de pronto...

- Herms, este vestido es hermoso -dijo señalando un vestido turquesa, el cual era realmente bonito y sencillo, tal y como a mi me gustaba usar la ropa.

- Hermione, debes probartelo. Está realmente hermoso -dijo Luna y Pansy asintió con la cabeza. No me quedó de otra más que entrar al probador y ponerme el vestido. Al salir recibí aplausos y silvidos de mis amigas.

- Se ve hermoso, por Merlín. Todos los hombre derramarán saliva al verte -gritó Pansy.

- En definitiva, debes llevarlo. Es hermoso -aludió Ginny.

- De acuerdo, lo llevaré... Aunque no creo que sea... -pero fui cortada por Ginny.

- Nada Hermione, te lo llevas hemos dicho -afirmó.

Me di la vuelta olímpicamente y caminé hacia el probador. Sin embargo no nos percatamos de que unos muchachos habían contemplado todo mi espectáculo.

- Granger, que guardado te tenías ese cuerpo -dijo una voz realmente irritante, pero a la vez hermosa. Sí, era Draco Malfoy.

Todas le volteamos a ver, y para mi sorpresa, Pansy fue la primera en pararse.

- Déjala en paz Draco, te lo advierto -sentenció.

- Yo sólo estaba diciendo un cumplido, no dije nada que no sea cierto. Pero mejor me voy, no quiero crear un problema -sonrió de lado- por cierto Granger, si sigues así ya no será una tortura tener que convivir contigo en la torre -se dió la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

- ¡Hermione, por Merlín! ¿te diste cuenta? Le gustó como te ves con ese vestido -gritó y aplaudió Luna, de una manera tierna y feliz.

- Eso fue... Raro... Malfoy diciendo alagos... Fue... Escalofriante -dijo Ginny con cara de terror.

*_Narrador_

Pero lo que no sabían es que Pansy tenía un plan para hacer que su orgulloso amigo y su enamorada amiga, cayeran perdidos en el amor. Era un plan maestro, el cual lo había ingeniado desde que se enteró de que Hermione quería a Draco. Sin embargo no había encontrado una ocasión perfecta para hacerles entender que su destino era estando juntos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Sus reviews son hermosos. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi FF, les quiero. Dejen reviews, y denme ideas, sí las tomo en cuenta. Cuídense y prometo subir otro capítulo mañana.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	4. Chapter 4 Enamorándote

**"Enamorándote"**

Hola, ¿como están? He estado como loca escribiendo e intentando hacer mi FF lo mejor posible. Gracias por dejar sus reviews, me hacen mis días felices. Pues, comencemos a hacer magia.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_*Narrador_

_Pero lo que no sabían es que Pansy tenía un plan para hacer que su orgulloso amigo y su enamorada amiga, cayeran perdidos en el amor. Era un plan maestro, el cual lo había ingeniado desde que se enteró de que Hermione quería a Draco. Sin embargo no había encontrado una ocasión perfecta para hacerles entender que su destino era estando juntos._

- Pansy quita esa sonrisa, es malévola y no quiero ni saber en qué cosas estás pensando -dije.

- Como quieras, de todas formas lo sabrás algún día. Ahora cámbiate y me pasas el vestido para pagarlo. No quiero escuchar un simple reproche, yo lo voy a pagar -afirmó con verdadero tono severo.

- De acuerdo -me limité a decir. Con Pansy y Ginny es imposible poder ganar una discusión. Nunca ganas, siempre sales perdiendo. Me dirigí al probador y me quité velozmente el vestido. Después de unos segundos le extendí en vestido a Pansy y me dirigí a la salida. No quería seguir viendo ropa, estaba agotada después de estar todo el día buscando y buscando ropa. A parte ya tenía muchas bolsas en las manos, y lo peor es que toda la ropa la había pagado Pansy. Me sentía mal. Debía hacer algo para ella, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, y creo que ya es tiempo de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

- Listo Herms, vámonos -dijeron las tres y acto seguido nos dirigimos a Hogwarts. En el camino íbamos hablando acerca de trivialidades y deberes, los cuales habíamos realizado las tres desde ayer, viernes. Al llegar al castillo me despedí de ellas y me dirigí a la torre, tenía que dejar las bolsas de todo lo que había comprado para mi Pansy. Al llegar a la puerta de la torre susurré la contraseña y pasé a la salita de la entrada. Acomodé las bolsas y me desplomé sobre un sillón color beige. "Vaya día" pensé, y caí dormida en un segundo.

**Pov. Pansy**

Iba caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pero en la entrada del castillo decidí ir hacia el lago negro. Tenía que pensar bastante bien qué era lo que iba a hacer para que Draco se enamorara de Hermione. Sin embargo alcancé a divisar a alguien sentado en mi árbol favorito, y decidí darme la vuelta. Pero la persona volteó en ese instante, era Potter. Se veía algo triste y mal, así que me acerqué para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

- Parkinson, ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo.

- ¿Es obvio no Potter? Me acerqué porque obviamente estás mal y algo no anda del todo bien. Eres como un hermano para Hermione, y ella es amiga mía. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar... Hazmelo saber -dije, segura y sonriente. No era mentira, si Hermione le veía así a Harry ella estaría igual de triste por él. Lo mejor era que ella le ayudara con lo que fuera que tuviera. Me iba a levantar, no le quería incomodar, pero él tomó mi brazo.

- Te contaré... -susurró y me senté junto a él- es Ginny... Ella me ha traicionado... Ella y Zabinni han estado saliendo, y ella cree que esta embarazada de él -dijo tristemente. Entré en shock y sentí mis mejillas arder.

**Pov. Harry**

Me sentía un poco mejor liberando todo aquello que llevaba dentro. Gracias a Merlín lo pude sacar. No sabía cuanto más aguantaría aparentando que todo iba bien. Me detuve al recordar que Parkinson estaba a mi lado, y yo le había contado la verdad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté. Pero ella se puso de pie y salió corriendo como snitch dorada hacia el castillo.

Voltee a ver el lago, nunca le había visto de aquella manera. Tan puro y hermoso se veía todo. Lástima que la realidad no sea esa. Comenzó a caer el atardecer, como bien dicen "después de todo lo malo viene lo bueno". Me quedé mirando el atardecer, hasta que me dispuse a pararme y dirigirme al gran comedor, tenía hambre. Al llegar lo que vi fue: a Ginny del brazo de Zabinni y a Parkinson en el suelo, de rodillas, llorando.

- Eres un maldito... Confié en ti Blaise... Te amé, nunca te mentí... -dijo. Me dolía ver esa escena. A mi me había hecho lo mismo Ginny... y por primera vez tuve dolor por ver a un Slytherin sufriendo. La entendía mejor que nadie presente en el gran comedor, susurrando y mascullando incoherencias. Sentí ganas de correr por ella y sacarla de ahí, antes de que todos le hirieran con sus comentarios. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano para que se levantara.

- Vamos Pansy, no mereces esto... -dije fulminando con la mirada a Zabinni. Me limité a ignorar olímpicamente a Ginny, aún no quería hablarle. Me dolía lo que había hecho.

Una vez fuera del gran comedor, me giré para verle la cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar tanto y tenía las manos un poco temblorosas.

- Gracias... Gracias por ayudarme Harry -susurró. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo... Ella no era fea, para nada. ¿Cómo le podían hacer una cosa así a alguien con buenos sentimientos? ¿Cómo podían ser así con alguien como ella? Ella no lo merecía, y él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla, así como ella le había ayudado a él a atacar todo lo de Ginny.

- No hay de qué Pansy, tú también me ayudaste mucho hoy. Finalmente sin ti no habría podido sacar todo lo que traía dentro... Gracias -dije sinceramente. Sonrió de medio lado y acto seguido me dio un abrazo. ¿Siempre era así ella? ¿Qué otras sorpresas me dará al conocerla mejor? Un momento, acabo de decir "...conocerla mejor?" Estoy loco. Ella y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, ella es Slytherin y yo Griffindor. Somos opuestos completamente.

Me quedé así, disfrutando el momento del abrazo. Finalmente pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, sólo el tiempo era el que elegía todo por nosotros. Y sólo vivimos una vez... Así que si mi destino es este... No me opondré.

**Pov. Hermione**

Acababa de despertar, me dolía la espalda. Había dormido mal, un poco chueca... Y para mi colmo, había soñado con él. Tenía que despejar mi mente de todo esto que estaba pasando... Me paré del sillón y decidí ir en busca de Pansy. Tenía que hablar con ella. Me topé con Luna en el camino y le pregunté por Pansy.

- Estaba con Harry en el lago la última vez que la vi, pero no sé si siga ahí... -dijo.

- Gracias Luna, te veo en la cena -sonreí y seguí con mi búsqueda.

En el lago divisé dos siluetas, parecían una pareja de lejos, pero al estar más cerca comprobé que eran Pansy y Harry... Estaban hablando.

- Hola chicos, los estaba buscando -dije tímidamente y miré a Harry, para que me diera una explicación de todo.

- Hola Herms, estábamos hablando... ¿Qué necesitas? -dijo Pansy de lo más tranquila.

- Bueno... Yo... Quería saber cuál era tu plan de esta tarde... Esque... No quiero que nada se salga de control, ni quiero que me vayan a cambiar mucho. Sólo lo esencial... pero más que nada quiero que él de fije en mi, no quiero seguir ahí enamorada de él sin que él me hable siquiera -dije.

- Oh, Harry ya sabe. Así que te lo diré aquí...-comenzó un poco nerviosa- bueno, quiero que seas de lo más grosera que puedas con Draco. No seas amable con él. Trátalo como él te ha tratado siempre... Y para lo demás... Vamos a la torre de premios anuales, quiero hacerte un cambio total de imagen. No te ofendas, pero tu look no es del todo moderno. Necesitas actualizarte, y quién mejor que yo para hacerte ese cambio -soltó. Harry sólo rió y me miró de manera divertida. No me quedaba de otra, hoy cambiaría mi estilo e imagen... Eso sin contar que debía ser grosera con la persona que me gustaba, pero en fin, Pansy sabía por qué me decía las cosas... Así que de ahora en adelante nada de amabilidad con él, seré su peor pesadilla. Deseará no haber nacido...

* * *

Al fin acabé el capítulo. Espero les esté gustando, estoy siguiendo las recomendaciones que me dan y también estoy agradecida por hacerme comentarios. Gracias por estar leyéndome, les quiero. ¡Espero sus reviews!

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	5. Chapter 5 Postdata: Te amo

**"Postdata: Te amo"**

Hola, ¿que tal les ha parecido? Espero que les esté gustando así como a mi. He leído todos sus reviews, son hermosos y motivadores, también gracias por sus críticas constructivas. Sí les hago caso, gracias por su apoyo. Comencemos. Por cierto, este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a **En-resumen-soy-un-Heroe **amé tu fic de Planes no tan fallidos. Tú me inspiraste a esta pareja, gracias por tu review!

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Oh, Harry ya sabe. Así que te lo diré aquí...-comenzó un poco nerviosa- bueno, quiero que seas de lo más grosera que puedas con Draco. No seas amable con él. Trátalo como él te ha tratado siempre... Y para lo demás... Vamos a la torre de premios anuales, quiero hacerte un cambio total de imagen. No te ofendas, pero tu look no es del todo moderno. Necesitas actualizarte, y quién mejor que yo para hacerte ese cambio -soltó. Harry sólo rió y me miró de manera divertida. No me quedaba de otra, hoy cambiaría mi estilo e imagen... Eso sin contar que debía ser grosera con la persona que me gustaba, pero en fin, Pansy sabía por qué me decía las cosas... Así que de ahora en adelante nada de amabilidad con él, seré su peor pesadilla. Deseará no haber nacido._

_- _Bien, estoy lista para el cambio... Eso creo... -dije tímidamente.

- De acuerdo, Harry.. ya nos vamos, tengo que hacer una transformación, te veo en la cena... -dijo Pansy.

- Est-ta b-bien, las veo en la cena -dijo Harry nervioso. Algo se traía con Pansy y debía saber qué era.

Nos pusiimos de pie y caminamos hacia la torre de premios anuales. Al llegar a la entrada, vimos a Luna sentada con los codos sobre las rodillas, pensando.

- Luna, que bueno que estás aquí. Me ayudarás a transformar a Hermione -dijo Pansy viéndome nerviosamente.

- De acuerdo, Ginny viene en unos segundos. Fue con... mm basta decir que ya regresa -dijo algo apenada por la confesión- entremos.

Al entrar se sentaron en el sillón beige, en el que yo había dormido esta tarde. Se escuchó la puerta de la habitación.

- Granger, que bueno que ya llegaste. Encontré unas bolsas aquí en el sillón y las dejé en tu cuarto, pero... -se calló al ver a Luna y Pansy. Las cuales comenzaron a sonreír al escucharle siendo amable. Pansy me hizo una mueca, indicándome que contestara fríamente.

- Ah sí, ¿algo más? Estoy ocupada, no nos molestes -dije lo más fríamente que pude. Hasta me di miedo. Pansy soltó una risa de suficiencia y Luna agachó la mirada, ella nunca me había visto actuar de esa forma.

- No, nada más. Me voy de aquí, Lovegood, Pansy -dijo en forma de saludo y salió por la puerta de la torre.

- Ha sido lo mejor que he podido ver en toda mi vida, él no se lo esperaba de ti. Esto va a resultar bien -dijo Pansy con mucha alegría y felicidad que Luna y yo comenzamos a reír por sus comentarios. Pasamos riéndonos como diez minutos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quien es? -pregunté.

- Soy Ginny. Herms tengo que preguntarte algo -dijo en susurro.

- Pasa, estabamos esperándote -dije y entonces pasó lo que nunca creí que pasaría.

- Pansy, que bueno que estás aquí. Venía a decirte lo mucho que siento haber sido parte de todo este problema entre tú y Zabinni... Enserio, tú... No mereces ni que te hable. Soy una mala persona. Pero te quería decir que si de algo sirve... Yo no tenía idea de que tú andabas con Blaise, sino no hubiera tenido nada que ver con él. Me molestó mucho lo que te hizo... Y lo siento -dijo Ginny soltando lágrimas. Pansy se acercó y la abrazó.

- No pasa nada... Él y yo nunca nos entendimos muy bien. Es un idiota, definitivamente. No le pienso volver a hablar nunca -dijo Pansy con cierto rencor en su voz.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos pijamada? -dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Sí! -gritó Luna. Acto seguido todas caminabamos hacia el gran comedor para cenar, casualmente todas estábamos hambrientas. Lo bueno de todo este rollo del perdón y la amistad es que Pansy había olvidado por completo mi cambio de look... Tenía que dar gracias a Merlin por eso.

Al llegar al gran comedor todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas de nosotras, debido a que éramos Gryffindors con una Slytherin y no nos estábamos matando. Todo iba perfecto, incluso los chicos nos veían coquetamente.

- Pansy, ¿cómo les fue en el cambio de imagen? -preguntó Harry, el cual en cuanto vió a Pansy corrió junto a ella. Algo se traían estos dos, y de eso yo me tenía que enterar, como que era Hermione Jean Granger.

- Cierto, lo olvidé por completo -dijo tomando del brazo a Harry- esque llegó Ginny y me ofreció una disculpa por lo que había pasado y... la perdoné. Después hablamos todas y vamos a hacer una pijamada, ¿es lindo no? -dijo Pansy.

- Sí, que bueno que vayan a tener su tiempo de chicas. Espero mañana poder ser el primero en ver el cambio de mi linda hermanita Herms, muero por verla diferente -dijo entusiasmado. No se percataban de que yo estaba a su lado. Algo andaba mal en ellos dos, estaban muy distraídos y parecía que sólo existían ellos dos.

- Serás el primero, lo prometo -dijo Pansy mostrando una auténtica sonrisa. Después Harry le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fué en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Me acerqué a Pansy lo más que pude.

- ¿Que rayos fue eso? -dije.

- No se, nos empezamos a hablar en la mañana. Sé que suena tonto, pero siento que es cierto eso que dicen... "Las cosas pasan por algo" creo que era mi destino conocer a Harry... ¿Te molestaría si a mi me llegara a gustar tu hermanito dulce? -preguntó de una forma un tanto cómica. No siempre se le veía enamorada a Pansy Parkinson, y debía admitir que se veía bien así, soñadora y valiente. Me sorprende que esté en Slytherin, tiene más cualidades de Gryffindor que yo.

- No me molesta, todo lo contrario. Me parecería bueno si ustedes dos llegan a algo formal. Son mis mejores amigos, es como un sueño... No sé, me siento muy feliz de escucharte decir que te gusta mi hermanito Harry. Creo que de la que menos imaginé como su novia fue a ti... y mira, ya se aman y todavía no están juntos como tal -dije y le guiñé un ojo.

- Jaja, pues déjame decirte que Draco también es como un hermano para mi, y ya quiero ver cómo se hace romántico contigo. Es lo que más he querido ver en toda mi vida... "Draco y Hermione" imagínate, serán la noticia del año... Eso sin contar que hasta podrían llegar a ser la portada de la revista 'corazón de bruja'. Sería fenomenal "odio a dos pasos del amor" -dijo soñadora mente Pansy.

- Bueno ya, tranquila. Vamos con Luna y Ginny, sino van a decir que estamos excluyéndolas de la plática -dije tratando de no pensar en lo que Pansy había dicho. Me ponía de nervios la simple idea de que Draco y yo "saliéramos juntos, como pareja" algún día. Me daban escalofríos ante la imaginación.

Llegamos con Luna y Ginny y comenzamos a comer un poco de todos los manjares que se servían. Platicábamos acerca de bromas y recuerdos, y reíamos mucho. No nos dimos cuenta de que ya casi terminaba la hora del banquete, cuando...

- Queridos alumnos, quiero recordarles que sus premios anuales este año son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, deberán obedecerles en todo lo que ellos impongan. Serán autoridades, les ayudarán en todo problema y duda que tengan sobre algún tema o situación. Señores, a la hora de concluir el banquete me gustaría verles a los dos en mi oficina -dijo Dumbledore, y acto seguido se sentó de nueva cuenta.

- Matenme. No quiero estar en un mismo lugar que él -dije con las manos en la cabeza, haciendo una señal de frustración.

- Anda, ve. Antes de que te manden llevar arrastrada -dijo Luna Dándome apoyo. Ginny sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación a lo que Luna acababa de decir. Caminé hacia la oficina, al llegar se abrió la puerta y pasé.

- Buenas noches profesor, ¿me quería ver? -dije.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger, siéntese. Lo que quería preguntarle es ¿todo va bien entre el señor Malfoy y usted? -dijo.

- Todo va bien, curiosamente nos hemos entendido bastante. Cada uno respeta su espacio del otro y tratamos de no crear conflictos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -dije.

- Era simple curiosidad señorita, pero si dice que todo va bien, entonces seguiráb con una sola habitación. Tenía la esperanza de cambiarles de cuarto a uno cada quien, pero si han aprendido a llevarse bien así deben quedarse.

* * *

Hola, espero les haygustado. Gracias por sus reviews, dejen aún más. Les quiero a todos.

"Travesura realizada" *nox*


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Algo más?

**"Bailes, vestidos, trajes y máscaras"**

Hola, ¿que tal están? Espero estén bien, yo estoy tratando lo mejor que puedo actualizando el fic, todo es gracias a ustedes.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Era simple curiosidad señorita, pero si dice que todo va bien, entonces seguirá con una sola habitación. Tenía la esperanza de cambiarles de cuarto a uno cada quien, pero si han aprendido a llevarse bien así deben quedarse._

"Madila sea" pensé al salir de la oficina. ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo para merecer semejante martirio? ¿Había dañado a alguien así? No, simplemente el destino tenía algo preparado... Y lo peor es que esa idea comenzaba a agradarme. Tal vez mi destino está igual que el de Pansy y Harry. No lo se.

- Genial Granger... Ahora nunca nos van a separar -dijo Draco.

- Yo sólo dije la verdad y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que dije. La convivencia no cambia nuestra relación, así que mantener alejado de mi estúpido hurón -dije. Draco se sorprendió visiblemente, nunca le había contestado de aquella forma... y sólo una vez le he pegado, fue en tercer grado, hace dos años.

- ¿Que te pasa Granger? Hace un día aún me hablabas bien, sin insultos -susurró a mi lado.

- Mi problema eres tú. Tú siempre me tratas con la punta del pie. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo contigo? Siempre me has hecho sentir mal, y sobretodo nunca has mostrado tener esa educación refinada de la que tanto presumes, al menos no conmigo ¿por qué ser amable contigo si no vas a ser amable conmigo? -dije, con una determinación impuesta en mi voz. Me di la vuelta y le dejé con la palabra en la boca, no quería escuchar sus palabras, me herían. Él al parecer era un idiota hecho y derecho, nunca se daría cuenta de que en verdad lo amo.

Me dirigí al gran comedor, tenía que decirles a las chicas lo que había pasado. No mes sentía bien insultar a Draco, sin embargo se lo merecía bastante, así que traté de hacer que no me afectara. "El lo merece" pensé cerrando los ojos tres segundos.

Al llegar con Pansy, Luna y Ginny les conté lo que Dumbledore nos había dicho, aunque en mi no hubo una mueca de agrado... A ellas les pareció genial la idea de que yo compartiera aún habitación con Draco. Al poco tiempo fuimos a la torre, nos íbamos a quedar dormidas en la salita común, haríamos una especie de pijamada... y digo "especie" porque en realidad íbamos a dormir juntas, sin camas y en el suelo.

- Esto es muy agradable. Nunca conocí a Gryffindors como ustedes -dijo Pansy.

- Sí, comparto la misma idea -dijo Luna.

- Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade. Aún falta que compremos algo -dijo Pansy. Para la sorpresa de todas, a excepción mía, un abrazo que les dio la Slytherin les hizo sentir bien, mejor dicho: dichosas. Cada una nos recostamos y comenzamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos a Morfeo. Mañana al parecer sería un día agotador, al igual que este... pero en fin. Sólo vivimos una vez, así que por hoy ya había pagado mi cuenta. Cerré mis ojos, y permití por primera vez un sueño profundo y lleno de descanso para mi alma.

**Pov. Harry**

Todo comenzaba a ser notorio. No podía conciliar el sueño, y el apetito se me iba cada que pensaba en ella... sí, creo que me he enamorado. Nadie podía negarme que ella era intimidante, sin embargo al conocerla, ella no era como aparentaba... sino que más bien era todo lo contrario. Era cariñosa y sensible al dolor de los demás. Ella tenía mucho por dar y recibir, y yo estaba dispuesto a darle mi corazón adolorido... Ella sería como el amanecer después de días sin luz... sería como la varita al mago, y en éste caso yo era la varita. Yo la estaba eligiendo en este preciso instante. _"¿Qué me has hecho, Merlín?" _pensé con una sonrisa boba en mi cara. A nadie le pasaría como si nada mi comportamiento hacia ella... y justamente por eso, ya sé qué es lo que haré... Mañana tendré que planearlo bien, pero mi idea tiene algo que ver con mi dulce y querida hermana Herms.

Después de tantas vueltas en la habitación y tanto tiempo pensando en Pansy, Merlín al parecer se apiadó de mi... pues caí perdido en un raro y complicado sueño...

**Pov. Ginny**

Todas estaban dormidas, yo aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en lo de Blaise y Pansy... ella le amaba mucho a Blaise, pero también le dolió saber que Blaise había traicionado a una de las mejores amigas de Hermione y actualmente; amiga de ella. Eso no le cabía en la cabeza, era muy difícil de dirigir esa idea. "_Primero te aman y luego te engañan"_... pensaba. Ella le había hecho lo mismo a Harry, y a ella no le había dolido. Al contrario, se había sentido libre y feliz al hacerlo. _"Finalmente cosechamos lo que sembramos..._" traté de decirme. Esa noche se decidió a no volver a caer en las redes de Blaise Zabinni. No volvería a lastimar a la gente que quería por ese infeliz. Buscaría una manera de sobrevivir después de todo... y trataría de enmendar su error.

***Narrador**

Pero nadie sabía que en la oficina de Dumbledore se llevaba a cabo una pequeña charla amena entre dos profesores, los cuales se encontraban haciendo un análisis sobre los incidentes entre las casas a las que pertenecían. Sin querer darse cuenta, estaban entendiendose bastante bien, no habían hecho alborotos... ni estaban en desacuerdo. Era un gran progreso. Eso sin contar que estaban sentados uno a un lado del otro, y no habían hecho comentarios ofensivos en contra del otro.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer una celebración por los premios anuales, lo merecen. Se han esforzado bastante y a parte de todo no ha habido quejas de mala disciplina -dijo Minerva McGonagall.

- Por primera vez, si me permite decirlo... estoy de acuerdo con la profesora. Finalmente son una gryffindor y un Slytherin de los que estamos hablando -puntualizó Snape. Dumbledore caminó de un lado al otro, calculando las posibilidades de dicha propuesta.

- Esta bien, pero ustedes se harán cargo de la elaboración de dicha celebración. Quiero que los demás alumnos ayuden, y más que nada... me gustaría que la celebración fuera original y creativa -dijo, dando un paso hacia la puerta- eso es todo. Ahora, a dormir. Mañana tienen mucho trabajo por hacer -dijo.

- De acuerdo profesor, mañana comenzaremos a hacer planes acerca de las posibles actividades que se harán el día de la celebración -afirmó Snape.

- Buenas noches profesor -dijo Minerva. Al salir, ambos profesores se quedaron en un silencio que les pareció eterno, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, al contario, era uno agradable. Sin decir más caminaron por el largo pasillo, el cual daba a la dirección de las habitaciones de los profesores de Hogwarts. Al llegar a la entrada, se miraron y sin decir más cada uno se adentró en su habitación, sintiendo el corazón desbocarse debido al impulso enorme que sintieron al verse. Un impulso que podía llegar a ser peligroso y a la vez excitante. Suspiraron, y finalmente cayeron rendidos en su cama, cada uno. _"Vaya noche"_ pensó Minerva antes de entregarse a Morfeo, el cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos, pues había trabajado mucho ese día.

**Pov. Draco**

_Veía a una mujer, la cual me estaba dando la espalda. "Ven cariño" me decía una y otra vez en un susurro. Sin embargo me limité a tocar su mano, la cual era cálida y delicada. "Somos contrarios" pensé. Pero ella comenzó a llenarme de besos pequeños mi cara, una sensación de placer comenzó a invadirme. Ella era muy delicada y sensible... "no me puedo enamorar de ella" pensé. Sin embargo ella selló mis labios con los suyos. Un sabor a fresa me invadió, eso sin contar la sensación de descarga eléctrica que me hizo sentir. "Ella es la indicada" dijo mi conciencia. Y en ese instante le vi el rostro, el cual estaba compuesto por un par de ojos color miel, los cuales eran hermosos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados, eran completamente besables, me hipnotizaron... y fue donde caí en la cuenta de quién era. "Eres hermosa" susurré a la Hermione Jean Granger que tenía enfrente._

* * *

Espero les esté gustando el fic. Voy poco a poco, no he dormido muy bien por estar actualizando. Les dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews, alegran mi día.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Cómo dijiste?

**"¿Cómo dijiste?"**

hola, ¿cómo están? Espero estén bien. Les dejo otro capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_"Ella es la indicada" dijo mi conciencia. Y en ese instante le vi el rostro, el cual estaba compuesto por un par de ojos color miel, los cuales eran hermosos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados, eran completamente besables, me hipnotizaron... y fue donde caí en la cuenta de quién era. "Eres hermosa" susurré a la Hermione Jean Granger que tenía enfrente._

Me desperté sobresaltado, ese sueño había sido terriblemente hermoso y a la vez confuso. ¿Enserio yo pensaba en ella de aquella manera?¿Me gradaba más verme así con ella o vivir mi realidad? Tenía que aceptarlo, esa rara visión de los dos era muy irreal, no podía ser posible; somos contrarios y los contrarios no congenian.

Saliendo de mis ensoñaciones, traté de hacer que mis latidos recobraran el ritmo normal y me duché con agua fría para poder despertar mejor. Al salir me cambié rápidamente, estaba acomodando mis cosas en el pequeño ropero antiguo.

- ¿Puedo entrar? -dijo Granger.

- Pasa -dije. Ella entró rápidamente, sin embargo no me miró. Eso no me gustó, a pesar de no llevar una buena relación siempre nos habíamos tratado con cierta educación definida... pero ahora ni eso. Nos ignorabamos olímpicamente, no mostrabamos que el otro existía... y tal vez así era mejor. Sin darme cuenta me quedé parado, como si estuviese petrificado. Impedía el paso de Granger hacia el baño, y ella me veía con una mirada de cierta molestia, ya que ella de seguro llevaba prisa.

- Muévete de mi camino -sentenció. Sin embargo no me moví ni un poco.

- No -dije- hasta que me digas qué te ha pasado -pero ella no movió la boca, al contrario, la cerró aún más.

- No tengo nada qué decirte, muévete.

- No me pienso mover hasta que me digas -dije recargandome en la puerta del baño. Si ella quería jugar rudo, yo sería aún más rudo; eso era lo único que me dejaba mi semejante orgullo Slytherin.

**Pov. Hermione**

_"¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?¿Te digo la verdad o prefieres una mentira?¿Te digo te amo o te digo que te odio y me das asco?" _pensaba. Estar pensando en esto no me hacía ningún bien. Bien dicen que las cosas malas no se piensan; sólo se actúan. Me estaba dificultando mucho la tarea de olvidarlo Draco, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de mi repentino cambio de humor frente a él, y ahora él me estaba pidiendo una respuesta. En cierta manera es justo; pues a él le comencé a hablar bien desde que nos pusieron en la torre de premios anuales, pero por el consejo de Pansy lo trataba mal. _"¿Es que acaso ya sientes algo por mi y necesitas afirmar que yo te quiero?¿Es que simplemente estas jugando conmigo? Hazme entender el por qué de tu pregunta... y te responderé con la verdad" _pensé.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -inquirí con tono altanero.

-Porque... Si lo has acaso notado... nos comenzabamos a llevar bien, o al menos ya no nos decíamos insultos... y ahora tú estás volviendo a eso -dijo. _"Si amas algo dejalo ir... si regresa; siempre fue tuyo... si no regresa; nunca lo fue"_ pensé, y me armé de valor.

- Las relaciones cambian por otras cosas, no por vivir juntos -le aclaré, finalmente él me lo había dicho.

- No todas Granger... yo no quiero vivir peleando. Ya estamos grandes para estas cosas ¿no crees? -dijo.

- No todos maduramos de la misma forma Malfoy... -susurré.

- Tienes razón Granger, y aquí me queda claro que tú aún no lo has hecho -dijo con tono severo. La verdad es que tenía razón, ¿como esperaba que él me quisiera si yo no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía? No siempre los hombres deben de dar el primer paso, las mujeres también debemos poner de nuestra parte... o al menos eso me había mostrado Ginny en la revista de "corazón de bruja".

- No hablaba por mi... aunque... -guardé silencio, toda palabra que saliera de mi boca se utilizaría en mi contra o a mi favor; dependiendo la situación en que me encontrara... y en estos momentos no sabía qué quería decir precisamente.

- Habla... quiero saberlo -murmuró.

- No puedes saber todo... entiendelo, no te incumbe -me defendí.

-Claro que me incumbe Granger. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te pones nerviosa al hablarme o contestarme mal? Esto no lo estas haciendo porque tú quieras, hay algo que te está pasando... y claro que me interesa, porque yo soy el que sale mal aquí. Soy el que menos ha hecho y el que más herido ha salido -dijo.

-Exacto, no has hecho nada... ¡Ese es el problema! -estallé. Draco abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido- el problema es que yo te comencé a hablar bien para llevar en paz nuestra relación, al menos mientras vivieramos juntos, pero tú siempre contestabas igual que antes. Nunca te mostraste amable conmigo, incluso me evitabas. ¿Como no querías que cambiara? Una persona se cansa de estar siendo amable con la gente y que la gente le trate mal... gran error el mío; creer que ibas a cambiar, al menos durante la convivencia... pero aún más grande fué mi otro error... -dije y callé inmediatamente. Sus ojos estaban mirandome fijamente, sin perder detalle de todo acto que hacía, mostrandome que en verdad me estaba prestando atención... justo lo que tanto yo había pedido a Merlín. Ahora comenzaba a ver de qué lado estaba la suerte... y era... del mío. Después de esperar tanto tiempo una respuesta de su parte, pareció darse cuenta de su estado; ya que mejoró su postura y se recargó nuevamente en la puerta. Con la vista hacia sus pies prosiguió...

- ¿Fué tanto martirio para sólo decirme que modificara mi manera de ser contigo?... me hubiera agradado más que me lo dijeras y no que me trataras mal... aunque me lo tengo merecido, después de tantos insultos y malas palabras de mi parte -dijo- pero siento que aún hay algo que me ocultas... Habla de una vez, antes de que te molestes por algo y volvamos a estar como en el principio... Soy todo oidos, puedes decirme, y si está en mis manos poder ayudarte; te ayudaré.

_¿Cómo decirte?¿Sólo lo suelto o busco una diferente manera de explicartelo?"_ pensaba. Mi cabeza trabajaba al mil por hora, tratando de buscar la mejor idea para decirle qué era lo que yo sentía... y claro, explicarle que yo no lo había elegido; sino que había sido el destino el culpable de todo.

- Verás... esque... yo... no sé cómo explicartelo de la mejor manera... -admití. Más sincera no podía ser, estabamos hablando muy honestos los dos.

- Si ésto te ayuda... sólo dilo como lo piensas, pero dilo... no te quedes con nada guardado. Si lo guardas por mucho tiempo se va haciendo más y más grande... y después harás una pequeña explosión cuando no lo puedas guardar más -dijo. Me quedé observándolo. La verdad es que me agradaba más estarle viendo de esa manera; serena y paciente... esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Parecía una estatua viviente de algún ser hermoso y finamente creado, parecía estar hecho por ángeles. Todo en él era perfectamente calculado... su nariz era lo más hermoso en su rostro, al igual que sus ojos; tan grises y fríos.

- Esta bien... bueno... esque... todo comenzó por una ocasión en que te observé bien en clase de pociones... no sabía por qué te veía tanto... y se hizo una pequeña adicción para mi el estarte viendo todo el tiempo. No fue algo que yo decidiera; sino que fue algo inmediato, y cuando menos me di cuenta no me concentraba en nada y en mis pensamientos siempre estabas -susurré, tenía las mejillas coloradas y calientes- ¿qué más puedo decirte?... cada que pasaba a tu lado, me encantaba olerte... hueles a mentas y a frescura. Pero el punto es que... me... me... enamoré de ti.

* * *

Hola, ¿les ha gustado? espero que sí. Ya saben, dejen reviews. Haganme saber si está bien o no lo que escribo. Vienen cosas bastante locas en los demás capítulos... espero sean de su agrado. Por ahora, esto es todo.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	8. Chapter 8 Repítelo

**"Repítelo"**

hola, espero les esté gustando. Este capítulo va para **Solunarox, En-Resumen-soy-un-heroe, Sailor-mercuri-o-neptune, Hermy-Evans-Black. **Gracias por seguir el fic.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Esta bien... bueno... esque... todo comenzó por una ocasión en que te observé bien en clase de pociones... no sabía por qué te veía tanto... y se hizo una pequeña adicción para mi el estarte viendo todo el tiempo. No fue algo que yo decidiera; sino que fue algo inmediato, y cuando menos me di cuenta no me concentraba en nada y en mis pensamientos siempre estabas -susurré, tenía las mejillas coloradas y calientes- ¿qué más puedo decirte?... cada que pasaba a tu lado, me encantaba olerte... hueles a mentas y a frescura. Pero el punto es que... me... me... enamoré de ti._

"Dime algo, por favor" repetía mentalmente. Sin embargo, él no hizo más que quedarse parado, con los ojos abiertos en expresión de verdadera sorpresa. Ni yo me habría creído esa realidad, no esperaba que él me aceptara como tal. Él es Draco Malfoy, no es cualquier persona. Ncualquiera puede estar con un hombre como él.

- Repite lo que dijiste -dijo aún sorprendido, con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Le digo de nuevo lo que siento? ¿Me aceptara?" Pensé. _Carpe Diem._

- Estoy enamorada de ti... ¿Así o más claro lo quieres? -dije. Malfoy me hizo señas de suficiencia. Estaba claro que me había escuchado decirle todo eso.

- Esque... Es... Imposible -dijo en un susurro. Aún estando estático, me miró de reojo y se quitó de mi camino para posteriormente tirarse en seco sobre la cama que compartíamos- Esto... Es raro, desde que empezamos a vivir juntos aquí las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros... Para bien, he de aclarar... Yo... Debo... Confesar que últimamente sueño mucho contigo -dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Él de igual forma se estaba confesando conmigo, ¿eso era bueno o malo?. Cansadamente me desplomé sobre la cama de igual forma, a un lado suyo. Nos quedamos pensando, cada quien en sus cosas, sólo Merlín sabía bien en qué.

Al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos, al parecer esta mañana había sido la más extraña del mundo mágico para los dos. Era algo extraño de explicar pues en cierta manera él también pensaba en mi más de lo que debería. Es algo con lo que creo que nunca había soñado, sin embargo creo que es algo placentero.

**Pov. Pansy**

"Esto es verdaderamente extraño. Un día es normal, pero diario... es raro" pensé. Pues había estado soñando mucho con Harry. Algo con lo que verdaderamente nunca me habría puesto a pensar que pasaría. Aunque no fue algo malo, eran sólo ellos dos hablando y riendo. Necesitaba contarle el sueño a alguien y ese alguien era Herms, sin embargo la castaña no estaba en la salita de la torre de premios. Me levanté como resorte al no verla y me dispuse a pararme a buscarla. "Si Draco le ha hecho algo... Lo mataré" pensaba. Al llegar a la que creía era la habitación de los dos la abrió.

- Por Merlín -susurré. La imagen que tenía de ellos era: los dos acostados en la cama, Hermione abrazando a Draco; y Draco con su mano encima del estómago de Hermione. Era una escena realmente tierna y romántica. Se veían tan lindos juntos, que de inmediato hice un accio a una cámara mágica y les fotografié. Esta foto se la tendría que mostrar a Hermione en cuanto la viera despierta, era un buen recuerdo. Sin darme cuenta una ligera sonrisa se marcó en mis labios. Haría lo que fuera de mi alcance por que esos dos se quedaran juntos. Eso estaba más que claro. Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y me dispuse a salir de la torre, un plan comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza. Sólo debía pedir uno que otro favor...

Al salir de la torre, en dirección al gran comedor me encontré con un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, a las cuales una ocasión ayudé a pasar la materia de pociones.

- Hola chicas, ¿recuerdan que una ocasión me dijeron que si necesitaba algo se los dijera? Pues bien, necesito que me ayuden a hacer algo -dije satisfactoriamente, este plan debía salir lo mejor posible. Al terminar de explicarles lo que debían hacer, me dispuse a entrar al gran comedor, sin embargo una mano me jaló.

- Buenos días, ya te extrañaba -dijo Harry depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda. Me sonrojé y él rió.

- Buenos días... Tienes razón, ya tenía mucho que no te veía -dije, depositando un beso a un lado de la comisura de sus labios. "Esta tentación me esta matando" pensé. Él se puso un poco rojo, pero esbozó una enorme sonrisa, la cual me contagió- ¿sabes? Necesito tu ayuda, tengo un brillante plan... Pero necesito que guardes la calma y que no te vayas a molestar por lo que te voy a decir -dije.

- ¿Es algo malo? -preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- No, al contrario. Pero sé que eres celoso y protector... Tiene que ver con Hermione -expliqué.

- ¿Con Hermi? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo.

- Sabes... Es algo largo de explicar. Te lo diré, sólo si prometes no matar a Draco -dije, lo cual dejó a Harry pensando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Draco? ¿El qué tiene que ver con Herms? -dijo.

- Verás... A Hermione le... Gusta... Él -dije. Acto seguido él se puso completamente colorado, y cerró los puños.

- Lo mataré... -dijo, saliendo del gran comedor. Lo seguí por el camino, gritándole, sin embargo nada ayudaba. "Sólo espero que no salga mal esto" pensé realmente preocupada.

**Pov. Draco**

Estaba realmente cansado, que bueno que pude descansar. Con tantas cosas en Hogwarts, me era imposible conciliar bien el sueño, aunque últimamente estaba durmiendo bien, y la razón era que cierta castaña dormía a mi lado. Me desperté poco a poco, un poco incómodo, ya que mi brazo estaba dormido. Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba... Mi razón de ser en estos últimos días. No me había percatado de que tenía su frágil y tierno abdomen debajo de mi mano, lo cual claramente me hizo ruborizar. Su rostro era hermoso, parecía un pequeño ángel cuando dormía. Sus rizos se acomodaban en su cara, evitando hacerme ver sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba abrazada a mi, cosa que me pareció un poco rara, pues ella no me quería hablar. Y fue cuando recordé de lo que habíamos hablado antes de quedarnos dormidos... Ella me quería en cierta manera; y yo a ella. ¿Por qué no darnos una oportunidad? Al menos mientras teníamos que vivir juntos. Al fin y al cabo mi padre desde tercer año se dió cuenta de que el estatus de sangre no importaba, así que ella no era una "sangre sucia" para mi, ni mucho menos para mis padres, los cuales hablaban maravillas de ella siempre.

- Hermione... -susurré en su odio, debía despertarla para que fuéramos a desayunar, y a parte para seguir hablando con ella.

- Hmm. ¿Qué pasa? No quiero despertar -dijo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Reí un poco a carcajada limpia, lo cual le molestó a la castaña pues me miró como si sus ojos fuesen un maleficio hacia mi.

- No te enojes, sólo quería decirte que... Quiero intentar algo contigo -dije un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué quieres intentar? -dijo, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

- Pues... Creo que me... Gustas... Y yo a ti te gusto, así que por qué no darnos una oportunidad -traté de sonar calmado, sin embargo sabía que mi voz sonaba nerviosa.

- Esta bien, creo que sería bueno -dijo, haciendo una hermosa mueca en su cara y sonriéndome. Se acercó a mi y me dió un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejándome pensando. Se levantó y me miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? -dijo.

- Claro -asentí, tomándola de la mano y saliendo. Seríamos la noticia del año, de eso estaba más que seguro. Ya hasta podía imaginarme el encabezado del diario el profeta, el cual mostraría una simpática foto de nosotros tomado de la mano y sonriendo. "Todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora, cambiara" me dije.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por no actualizar pronto. He tenido muchas cosas por hacer ultimamente. Les dejo este capítulo, dejen reviews.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	9. Chapter 9 Donde mis demonios están

**"Donde mis demonios están"**

Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Les dejo otro cap, este va dedicado a mi amiga **Monniefer**, te quiero mucho.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" *lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Claro -asentí, tomándola de la mano y saliendo. Seríamos la noticia del año, de eso estaba más que seguro. Ya hasta podía imaginarme el encabezado del diario el profeta, el cual mostraría una simpática foto de nosotros tomado de la mano y sonriendo. "Todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora, cambiara" me dije._

Nada podía mejorar este día, al menos no para nosotros. Ella parecía tan feliz y alegre de esto... Al salir de la habitación llegamos a la salida de la torre inmediatamente, inhalamos una bocanada de aire y al abrir la puerta vimos a Potter completamente rojo y con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Potter? -dije sonriente. Sin embargo creo que él no estaba de humor, pues de inmediato me lanzó un puñetazo a la nariz, el cual más o menos esquivé.

- Harry, cálmate. ¡déjalo en paz! Lo vas a lastimar -gritaba Hermione a su amigo, el cual intentaba seguir pegandome.

- Harry, enserio. Nada es como lo imaginas -dijo Pansy a un punto de casi llegar a llorar. Le miré y me regresó una mirada en forma de disculpa, ella tenía algo que ver. en eso Potter me tomó del cuello y me acercó a su rostro.

- Dime, ¿qué quieres de Hermione? -dijo.

- Verás Potter, ella ya sabe lo que quiero con ella, así que por qué no le preguntas -dije, ganándome una mirada de cierta sorpresa de parte de Hermione.

- Ay... Harry... Verás, las cosas han mejorado entre nosotros... Últimamente nos entendemos bastante bien... y... -dijo. Pero Potter la calló.

- Ve al punto. Dilo solamente -dijo con cierta molestia.

- Hemos decidido conocernos mejor, así como tú y Pansy, ¿feliz? -dije con fastidio. Me miró de una forma rara y molesta. Claramente no le había agradado mi comentario. Hermione sólo me miró con cierta ternura, ya que lo había dicho tal cual pasaba- ahora, si nos disculpas vamos a desayunar -dije pasando mi brazo por la espalda de la castaña.

- Es una buena idea, vamos los cuatro a desayunar juntos -dijo Pansy tomando del brazo a Harry, quien no tuvo más que aceptar e ir con el ceño fruncido. Hermione me miró y tomó mi mano, y sin pensarlo si quiera la seguí. Al ir por el pasillo, todos nos veían tal cual yo lo había imaginado, parecía que tenían imanes para detectar a las parejas nuevas. Draco y Hermione; Harry y Pansy. Era algo raro ver a Slytherins y Gryffindors juntos. Sin embargo al parecer a nosotros no nos interesaba lo más mínimo. Al llegar al gran comedor nos sentamos cada quien en la mesa correspondiente a cada casa.

**Pov. Hermione**

**N**o me agradaba estar lejos de Draco y Pansy, así que me dirigí a la mesa de profesores, en la cual estaba Dumbledore.

- Profesor, mm verá, ¿podríamos sentarnos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor con unos jóvenes de otras casas? -dije.

- Por supuesto señorita Granger, es una idea brillante -dijo- de hecho -demandó, llamando la atención de todos en el gran comedor- de ahora en adelante pueden sentarse como quieran, para hacer una mejor relación entre todas las casas -dijo, volteando a verme con gran interés. Hice una mueca y volví a la mesa de Gryffindor, haciendo señas para que tanto Draco como Pansy fueran a sentarse con nosotros. Ellos nos vieron y poco después ya estaban sentados a nuestro lado, Harry seguía molesto. Sin embargo no dijo nada, ya que Draco era el mejor amigo de Pansy... y en cierta manera era el chico que me gustaba.

- Herms, debemos ir a Hogsmeade. Snape y McGonagall harán una fiesta según me han dicho... y necesitamos un vestido. Y ustedes chicos, necesitan un traje -dijo, señalando a Draco y viendo a Harry con cara tierna.

- No pienso ir a la fiesta..sabes que no me gustan -dije.

- Perdóname, pero si tú no vas yo no voy. Si hay fiesta iremos o nos quedaremos juntos -dijo Draco tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo ves Herms? Draco quiere ir yo lo sé... y sé que no irá si tú no vas. Hay que ir por favor -dijo Pansy suplicandome. Voltee a ver a mi hermano, sin embargo Harry estaba viéndome con cara de súplica; él también quería ir con Pansy. Miré a Draco por unos segundos, aparentando molestia, sin embargo la risa me ganó.

- Esta bien, sí iremos -dije, dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de Draco.

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos. El día es corto y debemos comprar mucho, vamos por Luna y Ginny también -dijo Pansy. A penas se volteó a ver a Harry, y Draco ya estaba haciendo nuevas de disgusto, claramente no le caían del todo bien.

- ¿Por qué no usas el vestido azul? El que compraste el día que te vi en la tienda en Hogsmeade... -susurró Draco, dando un pequeño suspiro soñador.

- No creo, Pansy me va a decir que ese ya lo viste y de seguro va a querer comprar otro -dije cansadamente, jugando con mis dedos, los cuales tomó Draco y acto seguido me puso de pie para verle mejor.

- Pues te veías bien con ese vestido... enserio. Aunque, si me lo permites me gustaría contribuir en tu cambio de imagen -dijo viéndome con una mueca- no te ofendas, eres hermosa, es sólo que no te sabes arreglar -concluyó. Tomó mi rostro y comenzó a reír acerca de lo que acababa de decir. De puro coraje le lancé un Expelliarmus, el cual esquivo rápidamente.

- Eres un grosero, egocéntrico y odioso -finalicé realmente molesta.

- Sí, lo sé... Y tú eres una insufrible sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca y dientes de castor, pero eres casi mía y eso es lo mejor de mi vida -dijo mirándome y guiñandome un ojo. Eso me llegó al corazón tan directo que sin pensarlo le abracé, enterré mi cara en su cuello.

- Gracias por esta oporrunidad para los dos -dije. Él me abrazó y acarició mi cabello.

- Gracias a Merlín, que él nos hizo coincidir por lo menos en nuestros sentimientos-dijo a manera de broma, lo cual hizo que saliera de mi boca una hermosa sonrisa, una que no siempre salía.

- Tienes razón... somos muy diferentes -dije temerosa de que aquello fuera algo malo. Él me miró e inmediatamente le miré.

- Eso es bueno, aprenderemos a llevarnos mejor -me dijo apoyando sus manos sobre su nuca, en manera relajante. En eso una linda lechuza llegó a nuestro encuentro, dándonos una nota en un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

_¿Ya acabaron los tórtolos de decirse cuanto se aman? Espero que sí, nos vemos en las carretas para irnos a Hogsmeade juntos. Los esperamos en cinco minutos, no se retrasen._

_PP&HP_

Era más que obvio saber de quien provenía la carta, pero nos ayudó, ya que nosotros estábamos en nuestro mundo de sueños y fantasías, donde todo es posible.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, hasta que divisamos las carretas en donde nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos. Al llegar ahí estaban también Luna y Ginny quien estaba con Zabinni a un lado. Draco al verle le saludó con un gesto.

- Zabinni... Weasley, Lovegood -dijo a manera de saludo. Los aludidos contestaron con un "hola". Nos subimos a las carretas, en las que me ayudó a subir Draco, ya que no quería que me pasara algo, lo cual agradecí pues estaban un poco resbalosas debido a que esta mañana las habían limpiado los elfos.

- Buscaremos algo realmente hermoso para la ocasión -vocifero Pansy, con lo cual me paralicé un poco, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco.

- Tranquila, no dejaré que te compren algo feo o vulgar -dijo para mi gran alivio.

- Bien, aquí es -dijo Harry junto a Pansy, la cual le tomó de la mano y bajaron frente a un local pequeño en el que según nos explicaron hacían vestidos personalizados. Daba la impresion de ser pequeña, sin embargo una vez dentro se veía enorme, era indudablemente un hechizo de expansión. Draco me jaló para le siguiera, y así lo hice.

Pansy llegó al mostrador donde estaba una señora de avanzada edad, la cual nos sonrió en cuanto nos vio a un lado de nuestra amiga Pansy.

- Señorita Parkinson, veo que ha traído amigos suyos -dijo sintiéndonos cálidamente.

- Así es señora Grill, necesitamos unos vestidos refinados, de gala para ser precisa. Tendremos una fiesta en Hogwarts, y necesitamos vernos bien. Y no conozco a nadie mejor que usted -dijo sonriendo de una manera verdaderamente sincera, una que nunca creí ver en cara de un Slytherin.

- Oh muy bien, entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quien será la primera? -dijo viéndonos a todas. Ginny se hizo la despistada preguntándole algo a Zabinni, Pansy y Luna hablaban animadamente acerca de vestidos y yo... yo estaba aterrada y Draco me veía intentando percibir mi estado de ánimo- bien, serás tú -dijo apuntandome.

- De acuerdo -me limité a decir y caminé hasta donde ella se encontraba. Comenzó a hacer ciertos trazos en un pergamino, delimitando mi figura, para hacer un molde después, me imaginé. Tomó medidas con su varita y rápidamente hizo aparecer una gran gama de colores en frente mio.

- Joven, dígame cuál le gusta para su novia -dijo la anciana viendo a Draco, el cual se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y ver la gama de colores. Señaló un color azul marino, muy bonito y elegante- muy bien -dijo la anciana Grill. Con un par de vueltas a la varita hizo aparecer estilos de vestido, de los cuales escogió uno muy peculiar, con dos tirantes anchos, los cuales iban tapando mi pecho, tal y como me gustaban los vestidos. De largo me quedaba hasta media espinilla, lo cual era grandioso por si había un poco de viento. El vestido al final lo cambió al tono elegido por Draco, y añadió un poco de brillos para darle el toque elegante. Era hermoso y puesto se veía realmente como yo era, no debía pretender nada. La tienda en verdad era para hacer los vestidos personalizados. La señora me entregó el vestido y me hizo pasar a un cuarto a probarmelo. Todos me esperaban fuera para ver qué tal había quedado el vestido.

Al salir, Draco me miró con ojos llenos de brillo y alegría.

- Te ves hermosa -dijeron Luna, Pansy, Ginny y Draco, al unísono. Harry se limitó a abrir la boca y mirar feo a la señora, la cual era la "culpable" de que Draco quisiera algo conmigo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

"Travesura realizada"*nox*


	10. Chapter 10 Bleeding out for you

**"Bledding out for you"**

Hola hermosos lectores, les dejo otro CAP. Gracias por sus reviews.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"*lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Te ves hermosa -dijeron Luna, Pansy, Ginny y Draco, al unísono. Harry se limitó a abrir la boca y mirar feo a la señora, la cual era la "culpable" de que Draco quisiera algo conmigo._

- Gracias, me encantó -dije, finalmente. Entré al probador a quitarme el vestido, muy a mi pesar.

- ¿Quién sigue? -dijo Grill, la anciana. Todos se voltearon a ver a Pansy, la cual estaba recargada en una pared a un lado de Harry- muy bien señorita Parkinson, creo que todos quieren que usted sea la siguiente.

Pansy se dirigió a donde estaba la señora y poco a poco comenzó a formar un hermoso vestido color verde, de caída libre y un poco suelto. Delimitaba su esbelta figura bastante bien, y por si fuera poco... un destellante brillo fue aplicado en su vestido, en la parte del busto, ya que era un vestido straple, con unos cuantos dobleces que parecían tablillas hermosas y rectangulares.

Harry al verla no hizo más que abrir la boca, la baba caía de su boca literalmente y Draco tenía ganas de pegarle por eso. Draco era como Harry conmigo, muy celoso. Pansy simplemente se coloró un poco, pero de inmediato se dirigió a cambiarse.

- Bien Ginny, te toca -dije, tratando que sonar sutil y dulce. Ginny avanzó hacia la señora y rápidamente llego el estilo y color. Era un vestido de un sólo tirante, color amarillo canario, con unos cuantos brillos en los bordes que delimitaban el busto. Tenía una caída hermosa y era hasta el tobillo, tal y como le gustaban a mi amiga.

- Perfecta -dijo Zabbinni, lo cual fue ignorado por Harry y Draco, los dos estaban un poco disgustados por la actitud de ese par. Sin decir nada, Luna caminó hacia la señora y le susurró algo inaudible. La señora le asintió y ella comenzó a formar su vestido... Un hermoso vestido de color aqua, de un corte un tanto extraño, ya que llevaba una falda hasta arriba de la rodilla y una ligera cola de tela transparente con bordes en el mismo tono aqua. En la parte de arriba era de manga larga, con bordes de igual forma. Su piel resaltaba, realmente hermosa, como casi nunca se veía a esa rubia. Todos nos sorprendimos un poco pues ella casi no lucía su cuerpo, sin embargo la situación lo pedía.

Al terminar de comprar nos dirigimos a las carretas, debíamos descansar, pues mañana sería lunes, y debíamos comenzar nuestra semana bien. En el trayecto fuimos haciendo chistes y bromas entre Harry, Pansy, Luna, Draco y yo, al parecer aún no perdonaban a Ginny y Zabinni. Lo cual generó cierto rencor entre ellos. Al llegar al castillo, Draco y yo nos despedimos, debíamos acomodar las cosas que habíamos comprado y a parte debíamos acomodar el cuarto.

- Estoy agotado -dijo tirándose en la cama. Me senté a su lado y le miré ahí, con los ojos cerrados, tocandose las sienes en manera cansada. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado antes, pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le quería. Era un amor sincero y puro, uno que nunca podría haber imaginado con otra persona.

- Gracias por este día -dije casi en un susurro, pero él me escuchó y se incorporó rápidamente a verme los ojos con una sonrisa torcida.

- No, gracias a ti por esto que haces. Hoy me hiciste un día hermoso, uno que creo nunca olvidaré -dijo tomando mi mano.

- Esta bien, gracias a Merlín por juntarnos en esta torre... ahora, hay que dormir... Estoy cansada -dije aventandolo para que se recostara, acto seguido me abrazó y juntos nos entregamos a Morfeo, el cual nos dio el descanso que buscábamos.

* * *

***Narrador**

Mientras en la oficina de Dumbledore...

- Severus, he traído estos anuncios. Son acerca del baile, para que los alumnos quieran asistir. Creo que sería buenos que pidiéramos ayuda a algunos alumnos, ellos conocen mucho acerca de reuniones y fiestas -dijo Minerva.

- Tienes razón. La señorita Parkinson nos ayudará, ella es experta en estas cosas, nos ayudara bastante y en ella podemos confiar, es una amiga muy buena de Granger -dijo Snape.

- Muy bien profesores, pero necesito que en cuanto antes se haga esta celebración, pues ellos dos son de mucho estima para casi todo Hogwarts. Son muy dedicados y comprometidos con todo lo que se les ha puesto a hacer -dijo Dumbledore- necesito que la fiesta se haga este viernes, y quiero que sea una fiesta inolvidable, fenomenal, que no paren de hablar de ella. Eso es lo que necesitamos, alegría. En estos tiempos oscuros quiero dejar de ver noticias malas y desagradables, quiero buenas noticias y hasta chismes si es posible -dijo.

- Bien, nos ayudara en eso Luna Lovegood, sus artículos son muy bueno y positivos mas que nada -dijo Minerva.

- Sí, ella y también Ronald Weasley... Tengo entendido que él ha mejorado bastante su redacción, así que también a el lo quiero en este asunto -dijo Dumbledore, el cual sin pensarlo acababa de juntar a dos seres completamente opuestos, pues Luna era soñadora e infantil y Weasley era más insensible y más hombre macho...

- De acuerdo profesor, haremos todo tal cual como usted lo ha pedido -dijo Minerva, saliendo del despacho.

- Bien, ve a hablar con Lovegood y Weasley en lo que yo voy con Parkinson a convencerle de ayudarnos a planificar todo esto -dijo Snape, quien sin pensarlo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Minerva, la cual se despegó en cuanto se le dió la oportunidad. Esos dos comenzaban a pensar en el otro de otra forma, ya no se odiaban como antes... "Ha de ser por la convivencia diaria" decían en sus adentros. Sin embargo ellos mejor que nadie más sabían que comenzaban a sentir cierta atracción cada que se encontraban o se veían.

En los pasillos Minerva iba buscando a los dos alumnos, cuando les divisó peleando frente a un aula de encantamientos.

- Eh, ustedes dos. Necesito perdirles algo, es de suma importancia que nos ayuden, es una sorpresa para dos de sus compañeros. Quiero que sea algo bueno e innovador lo que sea que vayan a hacer, no quiero nada antiguo ni aburrido -dijo.

- Pero, díganos que quiere que hagamos, o en que nos necesita usted profesora -dijo soñadoramente Luna.

- Oh, pues verá...

Snape del otro lado del castillo, en dirección a las mazmorras encontró a Pansy con Harry, los cuales estaban tomados de la mano viendo hacia los demás alumnos, estaban platicando.

- Señores, que bueno que les veo. Necesito de su ayuda... Para la organización de una actividad que se hará en el gran comedor el viernes en la noche, para ser preciso a las siete y media de la noche. Haremos una celebración para dos de nuestros mejores estudiantes en Hogwarts, para los premios anuales, los cuales tengo entendido ya son los señores Malfoy... -dijo, con una sonrisa ladina. La cual provocó una sonora carcajada por parte de Pansy, "ese maestro tiene muy buen humor" pensó.

- Claro que sí le ayudáremos profesor, y sí... esta en lo correcto, ya son los señores Malfoy... ¿en qué le podemos ayudar para lo del viernes? ¿Necesita algo en específico o sólo a nosotros? -dijo Pansy.

- Sólo los necesito a ustedes mañana en el salón de pociones después de clases señores Potter -dijo dándose la vuelta y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una macrabra.

* * *

chicos, les dejo este CAP :) gracias por sus reviews. Son hermosos!

"Travesura realizada"*nox*


	11. Chapter 11 We are fallen

**"We are fallen"**

Hola chicos, gracias por sus reviews. Les dejo este CAP.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"*lumus máxima*

* * *

_- Sólo los necesito a ustedes mañana en el salón de pociones después de clases señores Potter -dijo dándose la vuelta y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una macrabra._

A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos más que activos, hoy sería nuestro primer día trabajando de la semana. Se sentía bien hacer algo después de no hacer mucho en las vacaciones. El mundo mágico amaneció dando una buena noticia: "Muere Lord Voldemort en manos del profesor Severus Snape, aún no se sabe el por qué ni el cómo. Pero hoy es un día de celebración sin magos oscuros rondando por todo mundo mágico."

**Pov. Hermione**

Desperté al sentir el rayo del sol en mi mejilla, voltee al otro lado. Mi vista estaba mejor acá, pues era Draco dormido con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y su brazo derecho aferrado a mi estómago. "Él sí que no quiere que me vaya" pensé.

- Draco... -dije. A lo cual no contestó, sino que hizo un gruñido.

- No hay que levantarnos... Hay que quedarnos aquí -dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Draco por favor, tenemos que llegar temprano para desayunar. No me obligues a lanzarte un Aguameti. Que si es necesario lo haré.

- Herms, no te creo capaz de hacerlo. Menos a mi, me amas, no lo harías.

Del coraje tomé la varita, lo debía demostrar. Debía mostrarle que aunque fuese él le atacaría, debía demostrarlo, yo amaba los retos...y este era uno y no perdería la oportunidad de mostrar que era capaz de hacerlo. "Aguameti" susurré dirigiendo mi varita hacia el rubio, el cual al sentir el agua fría saltó fuera de la cama.

- ¿Por qué carajo has hecho eso?

- Me dijiste que no me atrevería, por eso lo he hecho... Ahora vámonos si no quieres que te lance otro hechizo.

- No, no nos vamos hasta que me la pagues -dijo tomándome por sorpresa y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando él paró y me miró a los ojos- ¿cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres cuando ríes?

- No te diste cuenta nunca porque siempre me hacías enojar... Eres un idiota

- Sí, lo soy. Pero tú me amas y con eso puedo vivir feliz el resto de mi vida -dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

- Engreido -le mostré la lengua en un acto un tanto infantil.

- Loca

- Maniático

- Sabelotodo

- Me amas

- Te amo, exacto -finalizó riendo y dandome la mano para irnos a desayunar, después tendríamos clases y no nos veríamos en un buen rato. Suena extraño, pero le extrañaré esas horas, me he comenzado a acostumbrar a estar con él en todo momento. Ya veo difícil un día sin él. Al salir de la torre nos miramos, como si pudiésemos hablar y con esa mirada bastó para darnos cuenta que esto era lo que queríamos, así queríamos estar frente a toda la escuela. Dirigimos la mirada hacia el frente y caminamos así, tomados de la mano, sin importar quién nos viera.

**Pov. Draco**

"Esta semana va a ser la mejor de mi vida completa" repetía una y otra vez. Cierta castaña que caminaba a mi lado me hacia soñar como nadie más lo hizo. Incluso he estado pensando en la posibilidad de enviar una carta a mis padres, los cuales estarán orgullosos de que al fin me haya decidido por una mujer. La noticia del Lord oscuro no ha hecho más que mejorar mi humor, ya no tendría que dar apariencias como antes, ni yo ni mi familia. Al fin seríamos felices, y lo mejor de todo es que también podremos sacar a la luz ciertos secretos... De esos secretos hay uno en especial que quiero ver, le extraño mucho aunque peleemos.

Me quedé pensando en muchas cosas, que incluso no me había percatado de que Hermione me veía con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Que tienes? -dijo.

- No es nada, debo platicarlo contigo... pero será en la noche. Los retratos escuchan y no quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere -dije pasando mi mano por su hombro. Ella se limitó a asentir y seguimos caminando al gran comedor donde Pansy y Potter estaban sentados, esperándonos.

- Buenos días dijimos Herms y yo al llegar.

- Draco, ¿que tienes? -dijo Pansy al verme pensativo.

- No es nada...

- A mi no me engañas hurón albino, algo tienes -dijo Pansy, la cual me extraño hubiera usado ese sobrenombre. Ella solía decirme Draco o dragón, no hurón.

- Veo que se te están pegando ciertas mañas de gente insufrible -dije viendo de mala gana a San Potter.

- Draco no seas así, finalmente son pareja. Las mañas se pegan, ¿no es así querido? -susurró Hermione en mi oído. Lo cual provocó una enorme sonrisa en mi.

- Claro querida, lo que tú digas -dije, con lo cual Pansy nos miró extrañada y siguió hablando con Potter.

- Querido, me tengo que ir, tengo clase de pociones... Snape me matara si no llego temprano -dijo.

- Tranquila, recuerda que ahora es tu padrino -dije guiñandole un ojo, con lo cual me gané un golpe de su parte.

- Que gracioso eres querido, vas para comediante, enserio.

- No te enojes, era sólo una manera de decir: "Snape no te hará nada o sino le patearé el trasero, querida".

- Ja, ja bueno esta bien. Me voy que se me hace tarde -dijo dándome una sonrisa.

- ¿y mi beso qué?¿acaso no me quieres? -dije con un tono dramático.

- ¿quieres la verdad o una mentira, querido?

- Ya vete antes de que me enoje contigo -pero fui callado por un beso fugaz en los labios, uno que dejó un ligero hormigueo en la zona besada. De pronto me sentí querido y amado por una persona, algo que en definitiva nunca había sentido. Era un sentimiento bastante grande, uno que me dejó con cara de idiota por un buen rato, al menos después del bochornoso asunto.

Caminé hacia mi primer clase, la cual era defensa contra las artes oscuras, este año nos tocaba con George Weasley, o al menos eso creía... Pues en pociones avanzadas daba la clase Fred, sin embargo esos dos hacían de las suyas para cambiar de papeles cuando se les antojara. Finalmente después de conocerlos bien a traves de la pelirroja Ginny, hasta se podría decir que me cayeron bien, únicamente porque le gastan buenas bromas a su hermano el odioso Ronald Weasley. Al entrar al aula, pedí permiso de pasar y me dirigí a mi pupitre, aún no llegaban los demás.

- Joven Malfoy, ¿cómo ha estado? -preguntó George.

- Muy bien profesor Weasley, de hecho más que bien si me permite corregir -dije con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, sí, mi castaña tenía todo que ver en mi respuesta.

- Me alegra, ¿que tal le va con la señorita Gran... perdón Malfoy -dijo sonriendo en manera cómplice.

- Pues bastante bien, aunque no voy a negar que San Potter parece no aprobar eso, al igual que su hermano el joven Weasley -concluí.

- Le daré un consejo señor Malfoy, nunca se rinda y luche por lo que quiere. Ronald será mi hermano, pero es un idiota con las mujeres. Usted no, usted sabe cómo comportarse como caballero... así que le pido de la manera más atenta que cuide a Hermione, si algo le llega a pasar por su culpa o falta de atención... Yo mismo le mandaré a Azkaban a que le den el beso del dementor.

Debia admitirlo, estos Weasley sí que sabían cómo amenazar, creo que ni mi mismo padre ha llegado a decirme algo así de grande o amenazador. Sin embargo entiendo el punto. Él se lleva bastante bien con Hermione, tengo entendido que son como sus hermanos al igual que Potter, así que si algo se llega a descontrolar entre nosotros debo cuidarme bien el trasero, sino soy popo de murciégalo. Me golpearan hasta que muera o bien hasta que Hermione y yo nos arreglemos.

- No hay necesidad de la amenaza, sé que la debo cuidar mejor que a mi vida. Y si llegara a pasar algo malo créeme, serás el primero en saberlo, por lo mientras disfrutaré de ser tu víctima, no importa. Hermione es la que me importa y no pienso quitarme de su camino por toda mi vida y la eternidad, y que Salazar me mate si es mentira -dije.

* * *

Hola, les dejo el CAP :) gracias por sus reviews! Solunarox, gracias enserio. Tus reviews alegran mi existencia. Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!

LucyTheMarauder: Lo sé :( hasta yo misma me castigué por plantear todo tan rápido, pero bueno, así quedó... Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra saber que lo que escribo les gusta. Gracias por tu review!

Guest: Jaja no te preocupes, tengo amigas y más chicos que me han dicho lo mismo, sólo espero que la inspiración no se vay. (; mientras pueda, la seguiré.

"travesura realizada"*nox*


	12. Chapter 12 Verdades letales

**"Verdades letales"**

Hola chicos, que tal les va? Gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"*lumus máxima*

* * *

_- No hay necesidad de la amenaza, sé que la debo cuidar mejor que a mi vida. Y si llegara a pasar algo malo créeme, serás el primero en saberlo, por lo mientras disfrutaré de ser tu víctima, no importa. Hermione es la que me importa y no pienso quitarme de su camino por toda mi vida y la eternidad, y que Salazar me mate si es mentira -dije._

- Bueno, continuaremos después esto. Ahora ve a tu lugar y espera a que los demás lleguen -dijo marchándose del aula. "Genial" pensé.

Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en cómo carajos le iba a decir a Hermione el secreto. No es mío el secreto, pero me involucra y claramente lo puedo contar. Aquí lo malo sería ver cuál era la manera más sutil para decirla. Me quedé imaginándome mil y un cosas, sin esperar conseguir un plan, sin embargo el plan vino a mi rápidamente. Lo tenía listo, como que me llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Pov Severus**

- Señor, ¿quería verme?

- Claro que sí, necesito saber la verdad acerca de Lord Voldemort. Las noticias han llegado casi como una snitch a todos en mundo mágico, sólo que no todos saben la verdad con respecto a lo que pasó -dijo Dumbledore del otro lado de su escritorio.

- Le mostraré señor -dije tomando una memoria de mi cabeza y posandola en el pensadero. Sumergió la cabeza.

**Pov Dumbledore**

Había negrura en un principio, todo era espeso y lleno de neblina. Poco a poco se comenzaba a mostrar una casona, la cual pude identificar como la mansión de los Black, el refugio de la orden del fénix. Estaba un poco sucia por dentro, sin embargo pasando el pasillo del recibidor, en la habitación de la derecha se escuchaban voces, las cuales estaban murmurando:

_- Entonces, cuando llegues ahí necesito que vayas directamente a la oficina del viejo asqueroso Albus, una vez que entres ahí sacarás la espada de Godric Gryffindor y me la traerás. Es fundamental que la tengas contigo en todo momento, debemos asegurarnos de no perderla... Sino será nuestro fin -concluyó esa voz macabra, la cual identifiqué como la del Lord oscuro._

_- Así es amo, así lo haré y una vez que tenga la espada mataré a ese odioso viejo director -dijo el que identifiqué como Mundungus Fletcher._

_- Vete ya y no pierdas el tiempo._

Al momento de concluir esto, vi a Severus entrar por la puerta de la casa, justo después de escuchar que Fletcher se había ido a través de red flu. Tocó la puerta de la habitación.

- Severus, que agradable sorpresa -dijo Voldemort. Caminando hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Severus, el cual le hizo una falsa reverencia. Severus era nuestro mejor espía de la orden del fénix, él nos ayudó a conseguir brillante información acerca de mortífagos y ataques en todo mundo mágico.

- Lord, necesitaba hacerle una pregunta... Es con respecto a la búsqueda que me pidió. No he encontrado aún nada que le pueda ayudar a quitar esa enorme mancha de su pierna, al parecer es una especie de maldición que se da debido a todas las muertes que ha propiciado. Es algo como una advertencia, su cuerpo le está pidiendo dejar de cometer asesinatos. Debe dejar que los magos vivan sus vidas, por su salud -dijo. Lo cual era un poco ilógico, ya que ambos conocían la respuesta de Voldemort: el nunca renunciaría hasta terminar con toda la "abominación" de magos.

- Severus... Es como si le pidieras a un niño mago que no coma grageas de todos los sabores porque le podría tocar una de un sabor desagradable. Esto continuará, en mi no quedará la rendición. Antes moriré, no puedo dejar de purificar nuestro mundo. Estamos repletos de muggles y sangre sucios. No me puedes pedir que pare de limpiar mundo mágico, sin Salazar los puros ya no existiríamos, seríamos muy pocos y vulnerables -dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Bien, entonces tiene dos semanas... unicamente si sigue matando a personas inocentes -dijo Severus.

- Gracias Severus, aún así has sido un buen confidente y un buen aliado y sirviente. Algún día cuando ya no exista impurezas, te lo agradecerán todos en mundo mágico -concluyó, sin saber que Severus era uno de los que no querían que este acto se llevará a cabo.

_Poco a poco la imagen se comenzó a nublar y otro recuerdo me fue mostrado... Un Severus despertando, yendo por el diario "el profeta" y tomando su varita. "Muere Lord Voldemort a manos de Severus Snape". Aún ayer le había ido a ver, así que alguien le debió haber visto y poco después difundieron la información del mago tenebroso muerto. Gracias a Merlín le habían culpado a él, pues de haber sido cualquier otro mago, le habrían enviado a Azkaban._

Poco a poco sentí una ligera sacudida y me levanté. Era Severus, el cual me miraba con cierta vergüenza pues yo era el primero en saber la verdad de todo esto.

- Gracias Severus, me es de gran ayuda el saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Gracias a Circe y Morgana no pasó a mayores, y una vez más una tragedia fue evitada. El joven Harry Potter seguirá su vida normal y podrá ser feliz con sus seres queridos, al menos con Sirius y Remus -dije. Le di un apretón de manos y le acompañé a la salida, necesitaba procesar toda la información vista hace un momento y también debía explicarle bien a Harry acerca de lo que había visto.

Pov Draco

Al fin se terminaban las horas de clases, tendría toda la tarde junto a Hermione. Iba caminando por el largo pasillo de la biblioteca cuando alcancé a divisar unos rizos castaños, unos que conocía más que bien. Me acerqué y pude ver que ella estaba junto a sus amigos; Potter y Weasley. Sin más me dirigí hacia ella y le toqué el hombro, con eso tuve para que ella volteara y me viera.

- Hola, mucho tiempo sin verte -dije mostrándole una sonrisa ladina.

- Hola querido... Harry, Ron me tengo que ir, los veo luego -dijo despidiéndose.

- Ah claro, déjanos. Al fin nosotros solo somos tus mejores amigos -dijo Ronald con un poco de celos y enojo. Lo cual me molestó en cierta manera.

- Quieras o no Weasley, ella vendrá conmigo si ella así lo desea.

- Cállate hurón botador albino asqueroso o si no...

- ¿O si no qué comadreja? No me das miedo, zanahorio...

- Guarden silencio los dos, comportense... Sino les bajaré puntos a ambos -dijo Hermione amenazandonos. Me giré y le tomé la mano, no quería que ella se molestara por mi pequeño malentendido con Weasley.

- Perdón, sé que no te agrada que nos peleemos... Pero esque él comienza siempre con sus ataques posesivos contigo... Y eso me molesta -dije.

- Draco, quiero que esto funcione... Pero ellos son mis amigos... Y debes entender que también para ellos es difícil esta convivencia... Además, a mi me debes un secreto de la mañana... Aún no se me olvida -dijo, provocando que el enojo se evaporara lejos de mi y vinieran unos nervios espantosos.

- Ah... Este... Si... -murmuré, "por Salazar, sólo dilo"- este... Pues... Yo... Verás... Hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera mis padres concibieron un bebé, sin embargo en San Mungo atendieron a mi madre, debido a que había tenido ciertas complicaciones en el embarazo... Y ocurrió un terrible "error", o al menos así nos lo dijeron. Al bebé lo llevaron a Francia, debido a que lo habían confundido con otro bebé. Pasaron los años, y a mis padres jamás les dijeron la ubicación de su bebé, hasta que un día decidieron no esperar a que se los regresaran, decidieron tener otro bebé, el cual fui yo; sin embargo éramos dos bebés, unos cuates, muy parecidos. Dicen que mi hermana se parecía bastante a mi madre, pero por azares de Merlín hubo otra equivocación y mandaron a mi hermana a Italia... Hace apenas cuatro meses encontraron a mis hermanos y esta semana harán una cena en su honor, irán a Malfoy Mannor... -dije, con unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos- Es algo duro, ¿sabes? Nunca imaginé tener dos hermanos, y los tengo... Es muy difícil la verdad, pero la afrontaré... Lo que te quería decir es... ¿Irías conmigo este sábado a Malfoy Mannor a la cena?.

- Por supuesto que sí Draco, cuenta conmigo. Pero... ¿Estas seguro de que mi presencia no causará algún problema con tu familia? -dijo Algo seria.

- No... De hecho... Mis padres te admiran en gran manera, por eso te odiaba... Siempre decían que tú siendo hija de muggles te esforzabas mucho en todo lo que hacías. Siempre me decían que me acercara a ti, decían que eras muy buena amiga cuando te veían a un lado de Potter, enfrentando los peligros con valentía... Es por eso que nunca quise aceptar que te quería, siempre lo hice... Pero hasta ahora me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta y contigo a mi lado.

* * *

Esto fue todo chicos, nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por sus reviews! Son hermosos todos chicos.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


	13. Chapter 13 12caos

**"1+2= Caos"**

hola chicos, gracias por sus reviews. Les dejo otro CAP.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"*lumus máxima*

* * *

**Pov Hermione**

Solo era capaz de dos cosas, sonrojarme y pensar en lo mucho que él me quería para estar haciendo todas estas declaraciones. Nunca antes me habían confesado amor hacia mi, ni en persona ni en pergaminos. Siempre era yo la insufrible sabelo-todo, la casta y pura bruja número uno de nuestros tiempos. Yo no pasaba de ser la dientes de castor pelos de escoba, hasta que tenía que ser Pansy quien me hiciera un verdadero cambio en mi manera de ser. Debo aceptar que le debo agradecer en gran manera, ella influyo mucho en mi ahora... Mm... Relación con Draco Malfoy.

sin pensarlo, caminé dos pasos hacia atrás. Necesitaba un poco de aire, comenzaba a sentir mis mejillas calientes y sin pensarlo me sentí un poco avergonzada.

- Me gusta cómo te ves roja, aunque no me parece bien que te hayas hecho para atrás -dijo Draco. Caminó los dos pasos que nos separaban y tomó mis manos.

- Eres un maldito, te encanta a hacerme sufrir -dije con una sonrisa bien formada. Se acercó un poco, lentamente. Pasaron casi cinco segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternos, hasta que sí... Tenía que arruinar el momento.

"Ploop" se escuchó, y acto seguido yo me encontraba corriendo, persiguiéndolo por todos lados. Me acababa de dar una leve nalgada, eso no se lo permitiría. Es una falta de respeto a mi persona, y más siendo yo: Hermione Jean Granger.

- ¡Eres un infeliz! ¡Te matare! -gritaba una y otra vez, haciendo que todos nos voltearán a ver. Todos sonreian a causa de lo que estaban presenciando, y Draco; él estaba gozando el momento, reía a carcajada limpia.

- No te enojes leona, a parte... Me debías eso, me despertaste de una manera un poco agresiva.

Demonios, él aún estaba consciente de lo sucedido en la mañana. "Soy una tonta" me reprimí.

- Esta bien, tienes razón. Lo siento -dije avergonzada. Nos detuvimos y acercó un poco su rostro junto al mío, podia sentir su aliento rozando mi mejilla.

- Eres un... Maldito hurón albino -dije sonriendo. Se alejó rápidamente y me miró de una manera un tanto sorpresiva.

- Se te están pegando las maneras de hablarme como tu hermanito Potter -dijo tomando mi barbilla en su mano. Me acercó poco a poco.

- Lo siento querido, ¿te molesta que sea como mi dulce y celoso hermano? -dije haciendo énfasis en "querido", quería que él sintiera el veneno que llevaban inyectado mis palabras.

- Para nada ratona, es sólo que en vez de estar diciendo tantos apodos a tu "querido Draco" deberías darme un beso -dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Me acerqué levemente, estábamos a menos de dos centímetros, hasta que me separe de golpe y lo dejé dándole un leve beso al aire. Era muy divertido verlo en esa posición, parado, con los ojos cerrados y la boca en manera de dar beso. Me ataqué de la risa.

- Eres mala Hermione -dijo con un tono triste. Me acerqué y le plante un beso en la mejilla- eso era lo menos que me podías dar, pero te perdono -dijo.

Pov Pansy

Estaba en busca de Harry, le había visto hace un segundo, pero se perdió de mi vista. Algo anda mal con él, eso lo tenía muy en claro. Debía hablar con él y preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Lo visualicé en el árbol del lago que al parecer era nuestro favorito. Me senté a su lado y me quedé callada, esperando a que él dijera algo.

- Perdona que esté de esta manera -dijo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Esya bien, pero esque me preocupas, y siento que aún hay algo que no me has contado. Hay algo que te atormenta, lo se -dije. Harry se quedó callado, posiblemente calculando qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación. Miró hacia las montañas que estaban del otro lado del lago.

- Hay un secreto que aún no te he contado... Y nadie más lo sabe -dijo después de unos cuantos segundos.

- Puedes decirme, si es que eso te hace sentie mejor -le alenté.

- Bien... Pues... Cuando mis padres se casaron, decidieron tener un bebé... Decidieron que el primero sería el heredero de la familia; el cual fui yo. Sin embargo al momento de nacer... No sólo nací yo, nació una pequeña... A mis padres les alegró enormemente el hecho de tener dos hijos, se sentían dichosos y afortunados al tener tanto tesoro... Sin embargo, el día en que Voldemort llegó a casa de mis padres, únicamente estábamos nosotros tres... Mi hermana se encontraba en casa de Remus, el cual era su padrino... A ella la salvó el hecho de estar con Remus, a mi me salvó mi madre... Al terminar de que Voldemort matara a mis padres, Remus y Sirius volvieron a casa con Mi hermana, pero decidieron que lo mejor era separarnos, pues casi nadie estaba enterado de que los Potter habían tenido dos hijos... La llevaron con una pareja muggle, a la cual habían vigilado y decidieron dejar ahí a mi hermana. Con lo que no contaban era con que ella tendría que conocer algún día la historia, y hasta la fecha ella aún no lo sabe -dijo con voz entrecortada, podía sentir el dolor con el que decía poco a poco toda la historia.

- Y... tu... Hermana... Es ¿Hermione? -pregunté un poco bajo, debido a que estaba procesando toda esa información. Era una Potter; mestiza. Al igual que Harry, con mayor razón Draco debía estar con ella.

- Sí, es ella... Es por eso que estoy con ella en todo momento y soy muy protector y fiel confidente... Quiero compensar los once años que me alejaron de ella... Es por eso que yo la veo pequeña; para mí ella apenas es una bebé... Por eso casi mato a Malfoy cuando me dijiste que a ella le gustaba ese asqueroso hurón albino...- dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, finalmente ella lo quiere... Es tu cuñado ya casi... Y en cierta manera es la única familia que tienes... a parte esta bien, Draco es igual de protector conmigo... Son muy parecidos tú y él -dije.

- Ojala no quiera hacerse mi cuñado, sino... Le partiré la nariz... Eso sin contar que también los Weasleys le darán una paliza segura a mi "cuñadito" -dijo, sin embargo la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

- No es gracioso Harry, si eso pasa lo tendrás que defender... Él es como mi hermano y no me agradaría verle así; dañado por ti o por los Weasleys... -dije con una cara seria, no podía dejar que le tratarán asi a Draco. Me iba a girar molesta, pero Harry me jaló y me acercó a él.

- Esta bien, le ayudare... Siempre y cuando me des un beso -dijo, satisfecho por su propuesta. Me acerqué poco a poco y le planté un beso en la comisura de los labios, fue uno fugaz, sin embargo Harry se tornó del color de su corbata y se deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Acto seguido comenzó a correr por el lago y gritó: "¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!

* * *

Hola, lo siento... Merezco morir :( lo se. Pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mi, y perdonen mi falta de acrualizar pronto.

"travesura realizada" *nox*


End file.
